


Grayfia's Offering

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Other, Pole Dancing, Stripping, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For JiwawaFollowing an unexpected in Demon world politics Grayfia fears brutal destruction of all she holds dear at the hands of the Angels.Wanting to save her husband Sirzechs from the possible fate of Warfare she goes down to the Underworld where an Old Lucifer Devil runs a brothel. She arranges a dark deal in exchange for his services to provide Demon armies to help should war come, but first she must offer something very valuable; Her own body.Grayfia submits herself to become the plaything of multiple Demons and pushes her body to the limit taking them all at once.





	Grayfia's Offering

**Grayfia’s Offering, Two-Hundred Demon Strong**

**Highschool DxD**

**For Jiwawa**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Securing Allegiances**

 

********

In the world of Angels, Devils, other supernatural deities and legends roaming between worlds there came to be only one power ruling the world of Hell at a time before. Often simply called the Underworld since it was governed as a realm of devils rather than a place of punishment for the wicked like common legends would tell it to be.  One Supreme ruler would be crowned ‘Demon King’ or ‘Maou’ and would be brimming with absolute power to rule justly and keep balance maintained. These past ages the High Devils of the Gremory family served as those rulers with the current Sirzechs being the Demon King of this current era. There had been a great war before leaving the ruling powers of Hell demolished, those that were left like the Lucifer clan, or what was left of it, wanted to fight again after their defeat, but other devils rebelled against that idea leading to a civil war. Now, the only family of Devils that rule the Underworld came to be the Gremory Clan led by Sirzechs, the current Maou. He had his beautiful wife Grayfia Lucifuge, a powerful Demoness that is part of the Lucifer clan rule by  his side. Grayfia was a silver-haired woman ripe with beauty and mature with wisdom despite looking to be in her early twenties. She had appeal and elegance combined with great power all in one beautiful package. She was a woman, perhaps the most beautiful woman to ever live down there in the Underworld serving as the Demon King’s wife, that always behaved accordingly with her husband and king’s wishes. Her patience was great and her body even greater, many devils of all kinds revered her overtly sexual appearance yet also respected her power. It was largely the appearance that they admired because Grayfia was an astounding beauty to behold.

Her outfit matched her longtime occupation as a well-trained maid and servant to the Maou. She wore a typical French-maid outfit ever since she first served as caretaker to the household prior to marrying Sirzechs,yet she still maintains her position as the head of the Maids despite also being the Demon Queen. She ruled alongside her loving husband and possessed many abilities that rivaled most devil's in the Underworld. Thanks to her Succubus heritage she also held an array of profound sexual skills that'd make any man ,human or devil, cum within seconds of her touch. Her body was epitome of perfection with her bust being among the largest out of all the women in either the Underworld or other. Her figure was that of perfection with wide perfect hips, slim waist, and insanely large bust size measuring at roughly an I cup sized set of tits hidden behind that frilly apron and Maid outfit. She of course still held the grace of a cordial well-mannered woman who loved her husband dearly more than anything, which was ironic considering she was the bloodline of the Old Devil clan. Grayfia belonged to the clan of the Old Devils; savage rulers of the Underworld before the war and before the Gremory family came along to take over their rule. This didn’t deter her husband’s love for her one bit, which was one of the many reasons they fell for each other in the first place.

Grayfai was 182cm tall, her long beautiful silver-hair was styled elegantly at the top underneath her maid crown, the rest of it hung back behind her body draped in a thick braided ponytail. She is believed to have a Succubus bloodline in her system which would explain her sexual skills  being extremely potent and laced with magic. Her figure, beyond the maid outfit, was extremely curvy and full-figured to perfection, this of course drew they perverted eyes of many whenever they would see her pass by. She didn’t care, nor should she, she knew who she was and that she served her husband faithfully as well as the Gremory family in maintaining order.

But….things don't always work out the way you intended, such was the case of the Old Devils, Grayfia’s old warmonginger faction , coming to resurge in power and threaten everything she cares about. Unless…..she does something about it.

 

*****

Outside on the Human world…

 

“Oooh whooo! Beach party! I can’t wait to see some titties!” Issei Hyoudou hollered out to himself charging for the sandy shore of the beach alongside his two fellow perverts. He was wearing a pair of green swim trunks and rushing towards the sands eager to find a hiding spot to spy on the arrival of all the girls that came with them.

“Hehehe,that’s Issei for you.” Akeno commented stripping off her beach jacket and letting all see her body clad in her sexual eggshell white bikini that made many noses bleed upon sight.

“Pervs, if only they’d look at me that way. I can be pretty sexy too!” Kiryuu Aika pouted cutely before adjusting her glasses and running up to the shore in her one-piece school swimsuit ready to peep on them.

Behind them was Rias Gremory wearing a sexy red two-piece bikini over her body as Xenovia, Irinia, Sona and her peerage, Kiba, and the rest walked behind her with eager smiles on their faces as they joined the fun.It was a Kuoh Academy trip filled with many of the students, largely female, that occupied the core group of friends. Even some that weren't part of the academy arrived with them to enjoy the fun, one of them being even Koneko’s older sister Kuroka.

“Mmmhh, so this is what humans do in their free time? Hmm,I believe I’ll change into something more comfortable for the occasion as well.~” She purred sexily magically changing her skimpy loose-hanging kimono outfit into a string bikini that made many male jaws drop and gush blood out of their noses. She purred proudly and walked towards the center of the beach to be the center of attention.

“Umm, let’s not get too lewd now, everyone. We are here as a class and a group of friends, no need to tempt the boys into doing something risky.” Rossweisse, currently a teacher at Kuoh academy and fellow Devil of the OFC, cautioned while wearing a sexual icy blue two-piece swimsuit. The straps leading to the cups were so thin you could barely see them, for all intents and purposes it was a micro bikini that made every boy nearby drool like an idiot at seeing her, Issei included.

“Oh those boys.~” Rias commented picking out a random spot somewhere on the beach where she set her parasoul and towel down before laying on it to sunbathe. Her sexy bikini was similar to Rossweisse’s except bright red like her hair and stylized with a single strap going around her neck highlighting her mature EE cup-sized breasts. Her mature full-figured became the object of many and she flattened it with pride while tousling her hair long beautiful mane of red hair. Akeno walked beside her wearing her outfit proudly and showing it off her busty figure to any and all boys as she set her things down to go play beach ball with the others.

The rest all followed suit wearing their own variants of skimpy swimming outfits and regular school swimsuits as they joined the party. Many eyes were on the students, mainly the young girls, with many more male older faces salivated at the sight of their pure perfect bodies frollicking about. Some even started to talk dirty about what they’d do to them if given a chance.

“Oh man, look at those teenage beauties! They have got bodies better than most supermodels!” One man said eyeing Akeno as she bent down showing off her full suppole ass to the populace to play with the sand a bit.

“Yikes! I think I’m going to die!” Another cried out loudly in erotically charged delight.

“Pictures! Grab a camera! We must take pictures!”

**

Chuckling in amusement was Venelana Gremory, Rias’s mother and Grayfia’s mother-in-law. She was an brunette beauty with dazzling violet eyes that sparkled and held an envious figure similar to Grayfia in terms of physique save for breasts being a cup or two smaller. She wore a simple majestic white bikini over her body as she sat at one of the bar stands over in the center of the beach. 

“Humans really do know how to have fun, don't they?” She said to herself taking a sip from her drink and looking in the distance to see the surprising sight of Grayfia Lucifuge walking out onto the beach wearing an extremely skimpy swimsuit similar to Akeno’s except less covering. It was a tight-white V-string bikini that hugged every curve of her body nicely while leaving very little to the imagination. Her breasts appeared to be the biggest out of all the girls there and her nipples were barley hidden by the fabric as they jiggled with every step she made. 

She walked with confidence sashaying her wide perfect hips with each step making many men make cat calls at her while also dropping dead  because of nosebleeds. Many more simply had erections that shone visibly through their trousers.

“Unngh! Look at that! Is she Kami in human form!?” One man called out clutching his dick through his pants feeling the urge to go up and grab her ass.

“She looks way hotter than any of the women here! She’s gotta be the Queen or something!” Another called out doing the same while watching her ass shake.

“Dat ASSSS!” One of Issei’s pervert friends said as he watched her butt jiggle with each step as she made her way to the forefront taking in all the scenery. Issei himself however noticed something was wrong with Grayfia.

‘She….looks like she’s troubled about something. Normally I’d just check out her humongous titties, especially with an outfit like that, but something’s bothering her. I wouldn’t feel like a man if I didn’t ask why. I better go ask.’ He thought to himself noticing the somber frown on her face and the troubled look that carried with it. Grayfia was a majestic, calm, mature beauty that was always the definition of regal refinement in Issei’s eyes. Like Rias she was always in control of things, so seeing her like this made him worry and caused his foot to move leaving his two pervy friends there behind the sand mound with camera ready. He walked over to her standing in the center of it all eyeing the beach until he reached her and spoke up.

“Miss Grayfia, what’s wrong? You look like something’s troubling you.” Issei asked making her turn his way flashing a mildly startled look before smiling at him sweetly shaking her head. 

“It’s nothing, Issei. Don't you worry about me, I just had a few thoughts on my mind is all. I’m allowed to think deeply about this and that, aren’t I? I’m fine.” She replied with a fake smile and he knew it was, this made him remain worried about the beautiful woman. Then she flashed him a sly smirk and spoke up again.

“Issei…” She asked and caught Issei’s attention immediately making him see an alluring smile as she pushed her chest out towards him with hands around her breasts. “How are you finding my body by the way?”

“Ggagkh! D-don't ask me a question like that! I can’t lie to you and trust me you’re not going to like the answer!” He sputtered making a double take with red cheeks feeling taken completely off guard the random question. He quickly noticed when looking back at her that Grayfia was simply teasing him despite having an inquisitive smile on her face the entire time. 

‘Is she playing with me or is she serious?! She’s asking me such a random question and I don't want to give her an honest answer unless she badmouths me to Rias and her brother.Uungh, this woman has to know how sexy she comes off . With a body like hers, huge head-sized titties, and an ass that just makes you want to rub your face all over it! If I didn’t want to have sex with Rias and have a harem laterin life so badly I’d chase after her like a rabbit animal in heat and pump her full!’ He thought to himself seeing Grayfia smirk at him now making him thinking she was just teasing.

“You’re….messing with me, aren’t you?” He asked her receiving a curt nod and a soft chuckle from her dazzling red lips.

“I am, even a stiff Queen like me can learn to enjoy things as simple as that. Ah….there is my son now coming through via summoning portal.” Grayfia mentioned pointing over to the edge of the beach where her child Milicas arrived in his swim trunks to play beach ball with Rias. “Let’s go and have some fun, now shall we? My team against you and Rias, Issei.~” She suggested and he nodded immediately forgetting her earlier gloom.

She frowned again when remembering the ‘time’ and the ‘place’ she had to be for that special ‘service’. It’d happen in twenty four hours and she needed to satisfy lest there’ll be bloodshed from all worlds coming around the underworld that was her home.

The moment Grayfia arrived at the further part of the beach many more male stares came her way with men drooling from all around at the sight of her utterly sexual body in skimpy swimsuit.  Rias pouted cutely at her and crossed her eyes with a smirk hating being outdone by her sister-in-law and her body.

“A rather lewd outfit, don't you think?” She questioned making Grayfia wave it off and strike a pose before everyone's eyes. She had her hands behind her neck looking sexy with many cameras in the background flashing a hundred times a minute.

Issei felt the urge to cover up Milicas’s eyes to prevent him from seeing his mother this way, but the boy refuted the protection when he noticed Grayfia was putting on an act. She was smiling, but only on the outside. Her eyes said something else, something that she was worried about as she finished posing and went over to the crew.

“Mom? Is something wrong?” He quietly asked as he went up to her receiving her hand around his little body pulling him up. Grayfia smiled sweetly at him before leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead telling him not to worry.

“There’s nothing to concern with ,honey, now let’s get ready to have some fun. You can use your Devil powers here and try stomping your big sister aunt and her boyfriend Issei.~” She teased making his face light up in excitement as they began the volleyball match soon afterward.

****

Night Time came eventually and now everyone slept like babies inside of the beach house that Rias rented earlier. It was past one o'clock in the morning and Grayfia, who had went to sleep early missing the midnight party, got up in her guest room and magically changed into a different outfit from her usual French Maid attire. It wasn’t her swimsuit either, it was something very very lewd and beautifully designed for a certain ‘audience’ that she was to entertain soon enough. This was the very reason she had a frown on her face the entire time before anyone noticed it.

Slipping off whatever nightie sh wore to sleep Grayfia peeled off every ounce of clothing she had on her appearing naked, her beautiful voluptuous body bathed in the moonlight of the window stream highlighting her curves. She hugged herself in partial shame at for what she was about to do, but knew it to be the right reasons for doing it. Bending downward and picking up her chosen outfit she started to put it on over her body. 

It was a very sexual lingerie artistically designed to excite the blood in any male individual be it demon or human. Her long silky legs were draped in dark violet stockings giving them a sexual appeal as they hugged her skin tightly. Around her waist was a lacy dark garter belt connected to the stockings via garter straps. Above over her body was a very transparent, very loose and light-weight lace top with straps going over her humongous breasts. A small veil hung down from just below her cleavage to wrap around her body elegantly giving her a dress-like appearance. Her skin shone smoothly through it’s transparent texture and her dark lace ladies gloves clung tightly to her hands. She wrapped the light blue necklace around her neck and undid her hair letting it fall free and beautifully. 

Grayfia looked in the mirror reflecting her overly sexual appearance back at her making her sigh before she stood back to draw up the summoning circle preparing to take her literally to Hell. Before she stepped into it she looked over at Milicus’s sleeping form resting in one of the beds beside hers, she walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead before heading back to walk through the gateway and leaving the human realm.

***

She arrived in a glow of red demonic energy inside of the Underworld itself and in front of the building she least wanted to be at. Grayfia Lucifuge stood in front of the large doors of the ‘Heaven’s Gate’ Brothel that ran in the Underworld under a certain Old Devil she made the agreement with. She looked at the building from side to side noticing that it was now very big from when it used to be a simple ruin that the Old Devils used to hide in during the war.  The bounces up front, a pair of large bulky minotaurs took note of her appearance and snorted derisively feeling heavily aroused by seeing her, they both reached back to pull apart the doors allowing her entrance. Grayfia said nothing as she stepped into the building arriving inside a large spacious place filled to the brim with scores of naked Devils, Old ones and new generation ones, all engaging random Succubuses and Demonesses in sexual congress out in the open.

She smelled the stench of sex in the air and resisted the urge to crinkle her nose as she walked on by down the pathway in the center. All around her were Devils of various shapes and sizes pressing into helpless women and making them moan out their names while breeding them like bitches in heat. She saw one big fat Devil that looked really old Mate Press a small petite Succubus with pink hair making her legs kick up into the sky jerking helplessly as his cock plunged into her wetness. Grayfia took note of all of them having long horse-lenght dicks sawing out of random pussies wetly like lust-filled animals. While she walked ahead plenty dropped their jaws when looking at her and licked their lips hungrily. Her appearance was eye-catching to be sure given her lingerie choice. She knew they wanted her, wanted to fuck her senselessly like those poor women getting bred around the place, but she was only here for an agreement and nothing else. 

Walking on by and ignoring all of them watching her like a piece of meat they want to devour Grayfia arrived at a narrow hallway leading into the inner sanctum where she was supposed to be. Of course there were other taller Devils standing on guard at the sides of it, many having cocks as long as a polearm, which she found ridiculous for even Goat people. As she stepped past them one of them got handsy and whipped his long three-meter cock around to literally slap her on the ass as she passed by!

*Smack!* 

Grayfai whimpered ever so slightly in annoyance and pressed on, another one did the same thing using it’s long polearm dick to deliver another sharp slap to her ass as she walked past it. Another small tinge of pain and annoyance came out in her throat as she eventually made it to the main doorway where another pair of Goat-man devils stood guard actually guarding the entryway with their dicks. It’d be amusing to her if it wasn’t so asinine, but that was to be expected of the Old Devil she knew as Asmodeus.

“I’m here as per my appointment with your leader Asmodeus, let me pass.” She stated to both of them. They looked to each other and uncrossed their long dicks from barring her entrance, briefly thanking them she entered the inner sanctum arriving at what looked to be a throne where sat a certain Old Devil sitting on a metal throne with several succubuses sitting around it like trophies. Each of them were nothing at all save for a slutty attire of thin clothing straps barely covering their tits and groins.

In the center sat Asmodeus, a smug pointy-eared Devil wearing a red tuxedo having his hair slicked back with a goatee coming down his chair. His evil-looking amber eyes glinted when seeing Grayfia stand before him wearing the sexiest lingerie he’d ever seen looking ready to get their agreement underway.

“Ah, Grayfia Lucifuge, as I live and breathe. Welcome! I’m so glad you made it at the appointed time, I was afraid you’d skip out since...well...you have two hundred of my Devils to ‘motivate’ to fight for your husband. Kudos.” He greeted in his usual smarmy voice.

“I agreed to the terms, did I not? Just so long as you fulfill your end of the bargain I shall fulfill mine.” She replied making him nod and get up from his chair guiding her over to one of the large golden doors to the left of the room. 

“It's funny how Devil Deals are so often demonized in the human world, you know? YOu’d think we’d backstab you, but we’re at least more honorable than that. Besides if that war breaks out, thanks to angel stupidity, we all lose. Now here, come right this way, beautiful.” Asmodeus said as he opened the golden doors and guided her on in. 

Grayfia’s eyes flickered when she saw nearly over two hundred Devils of all shapes and sizes waiting for her naked here in this spacious ‘service’ room. She knew there had to be many, but never guessed he’d go over the agreed number. She looked to Asmodeus for an answer.

“Now now, before you say it I’ll have you know some are just here to watch, not participate. So you don't need to worry, but you will need to keep count on your own though. Think of it like a Rating Game field, except in this case you must successfully satisfy only Two Hundred of my demons to get us to fight in your war should it ever come.” He reiterated as he led her to the spacious circular center in the middle of the crowd. 

All around Grayfia were Devils of various humanoid shapes all equipped with long horse-length penises fully  erect and ready for action.

“First things, first though, you must start with a sexy lap dance performance to really get them riled up. Now….Imma go get a good seat to watch the show, have fun, Queenie. I know they certainly will.” Asmodeus said as he skipped away leaving her in the center of the room where the horde of various Demons huddled in closer all with drooling smiles on their faces and erections pointed up.

Grayfia took a deep breath and sighed focusing her mind on the matter at hand and getting into a provocative standing pose already. She spread her legs apart bending her knees and moving her upper body around in erotic fashion while rubbing her thighs. The Demons started hooting in excitement as she began dancing about erotically with her arms going behind her head flossing her hair in a sexual manner, her breasts jiggled with her swift movements as she twirled her body around showing off her buttocks to every slobbering demon that wanted to touch her.

Asmodeus grinned and snapped his fingers turning on a night-club themed ambiance of techno music and neon lights to go with the mood. Grayfia became mildly annoyed at this yet continued to strut herself around erotically shaking her phat perfect ass with swinging hips in front of many. Demons from all over  eyebanged her like the goddess she was, most of them having been already naked so as to start stroking their dicks to the sight of her performing. She held her hands behind her head and swung her body around with legs bent and booty shaking with every swift movement. Grayfia fluidly swerved around with each curve of her elegant voluptuous frame swirling in a flowing pattern. Tossing a wink here and there and blowing kisses she started going around the crew of seated Demons and began her ‘personal’ back-to-back lap dancing. Performing in front of a whole circular row of them she popped her hips up and down in thrusting pelvic movements. Many of the Demons watching salivated as they admired her fat supple ass jiggling in front of their faces, Grayfia even went as far as to smother one lucky Demon’s face lightly with her rump making it cackle stupidly before falling backward. Moving on to another one she continued shaking her booty in swaying hips making sure everyone watching from behind got a good view of her ass shaking with every step. She held her tits in her hands in an erotic manner as she sashayed up to one Demon while keeping her stoic yet slightly flirty mask on as though she were pleasing a client. She approached one of them and swung herself around hovering her ass above his waist enticingly jiggling it.

“Hooooo! Yeah! Shake it, Queenie! Shake that ass at us!”

“I hope her husband doesn’t find out about this, what an unfaithful bitch! Hehehehe!” Another one hollered out as many of them started cheering her on while she ground her buttocks along one average-looking humanoid demon’s lap making his erection twitch excitedly in arousal.

“O-o-o-ooh my Satan! This is unreal! Having the Queen of Annihilation perform on me like this! Unnggh!” He grunted out in joy as Grayfia hovered her jiggling buttocks back and forth along his waist teasing his erection by being just short of touching it with her panty-clad pussy. She had on a silken violet thong covering her mound that went with her stocking and glove color scheme.

Grayfia continued twerking her phat buttocks along this one demon’s length for another several minutes getting him so excited that he came! A sudden burst of ejaculation followed leading to thick ropes of semen streaking across in the air aiming at her. Tensing up she swiftly evaded it by twirling allowing his cum to avoid hitting her. 

“Uueahhh…!” The Demon groaned before falling back off of the chair leaving a score mark for Grayfia count on. 

‘One down.’ She noted then moved on to another random Demon sitting down in a chair closer to the first one. She got on top of his waist straddling his lap and began grinding her pelvis smoothly along his body. The Demon’s length stuck out between her creamy thick thighs bobbing back and forth against her as she rolled herself on him. He cackled stupidly feeling his member throb as the sensitive flow of arousal began overwhelming his body. Grayfia made sure to push her tits up against his face smothering his nose into those creamy orbs while swaying herself back and forth in fluid motion.

“Hey! No hogging the merchandise! We want a turn too!” One random demon called out with others agreeing with it. 

Grayfia noticed plenty were eyeing this lucky one as she continued to straddle his waist making his eyes roll back into his skull with tongue rolling out. Sometimes it pays being part Succubus.

The hooting from all around grew louder as the second Demon she had been riding herself on came almost instantly at the excitement of feeling her mound touch his body. She dismounted him and moved into the center where she undid her straps covering her breasts letting those thin pieces of clothing fall off exposing her full set of tits with pink perfect nipples on display for all of them to see.

Grayfia then held her hands behind her neck and gyrated her body around making her tits swirl in circles before their eyes. One humanoid demon had a nosebleed and collapsed upon seeing it, she wasn’t sure if she should count that one as ‘Three’ to be honest. 

Resuming her lapdance momentum she straddled another Demon’s hips with her body hotdogging his horse-length erection between her taut supple butt cheeks before moving around gingerly. She swayed and grooved her body along his thighs making him drool like an idiot as her buttocks pressed into his shaft repeatedly. She grooved herself in steady movements making his cock stiffen before he came minutes later. Once again she avoided being hit by the semen stream and went over to another Demon ready to dance on him. This time she bent downward letting her magnanimous tits squeeze along the surface of his thighs and press up into the hilt of his shaft making him holler out in lust-filled ecstasy as she pushed them back and forth along his body. 

“Mnnggh! Oohh, Mama! Is she a Mama? I can’t remember!” One in the background said out loud hooting along with the others.

“She is! She has a little bastard with Sirzechs, hehe, wonder what he’d think seeing his mom act like a total whore to Demons they defeated in a war so long ago.” Another called out making Grayfia annoyed that they were questioning her faithfulness to Sirzechs and her family. It was because she wanted to protect them and prevent war that she was doing this in the first place. Angels have seemingly broken the peace pact and now the threat of annihilation could be on the horizon, that was why she was here; to enlist Asmodeus and his few thousand miscreant leftovers from the last war to aid in combat. They were all scum and loyal to the insane group of Devils that wanted to continue the Great War until everything in Hell was destroyed.

Thinking of Millicus and her husband have been the only things keeping her going thus far, and she was prepared to go even further to seal this arrangement.

“Work it! Work it! Work it!” Several Demons called out chanting with fists in the air.

Grayfia kept her large head-sized tits kneading this fourth demon’s thighs still in soft soothing pleasure making him squirm at her touch. He panted and grunted constantly feeling ever closer to cumming thanks to the doughy sensation of her breasts. It was steadily becoming too much for him and for another scant few minutes it became too much period leading to him squealing out as cum shot from his appendage splashing onto Grayfia’s face! It hit her smack in the eyes, cheeks, and mouth before she had a chance to move out of the way.

“Nggh!” Grayfia whined in disgusted recoil as she drew herself back quickly wiping the seed off her face while rising up from the Demon’s lap. The panting Devil groaned in pleasure and felt his member become flaccid leaving to him falling back off the chair completely spent. Grayfia quickly scooped the cum off of her eyelids and cheeks feeling the seed dabble between her fingers as she considered discarding the ooze.

It was then that Asmodeus spoke up, this time through a microphone connected to the speakers that blared the nightclub music.

“Come on, Queenie, do something wild and new! These fellas here came for a good time, not to be teased by being denied your body as well as all the naughty stuff a Succubus can do. Time to get servicing. Use those Satan-Given melons of yours to please my men. Your mouth too, they’ve been talking nonstop about fucking that mouth of yours.” Asmodeus called out through the PA making Grayfia silently sigh as she dropped to her knees holding her tits up in each hand readily as several Demons approached her. 

All of them were humanoid in figure and only as large as the collective size of a horse-cock, which was still insanely big. She was glad she didn’t have to service any Goat-men like she saw outside. 

“Hehehehe, finally, I got dibs on her mouth. That delicious whorish mouth of hers.” One said coming up to her face with member in hands being guided to her cherry red lips readily. Grayfia reluctantly opened her mouth wide open letting the head of his cock rest on the outer rim of her lips readily. Her tongue came out and licked the underside of his shroom making him shudder with sensitive pleasure. 

Before he could push himself into her throat another Demon came up between her chest grabbing her tits and sandwiching them around his meaty horse-sized length making himself shiver with sensation.

“Uunngh! They’re like pillowy clouds of flesh! There’s no substitute for these babies! Mnng!” He said squeezing her doughy melons against the sides of his dick pushing the head up from the cleavage and into her cheek aggressively waiting to fuck them.

Her hands were then grabbed by another pair of Demons around her sides, they peeled off her ladies gloves making her bare hands become exposed as they wrapped them around their dicks making Grayfia squeeze them softly causing them to groan loudly in rising bliss. The squishy skin of their long demon dicks pressed into Grayfia’s elegant fingers as she intuitively gripped each one making them groan even louder. She began stroking them back and forth steadily while the Demon who’s cock was on the rim of her mouth pushed in!

“Spprrt! Mngngh!” Grayfia gaggled very subtly and attempted not to show any kind of weakness before the rest of the Demons around her. Her lips squeezed tightly around the shaft of the Devil’s cock as he started pushing himself into her face fucking her lips energetically. It went back and forth slowly with short-burst thrusts into her wet gullet creating loud slurping noises as she worked herself proficiently sucking him.

“Nngghh! Aaahh…..oohh yess! I bet Sirzechs misses this right now. Mnngh! Such a tight whorish mouth the Queen of Annihilation has!” He cried out pushing his member into her mouth more fluidly making soft slurping noises come out from her lips as she worked him.

The Devil who sanchwiched her tits around his thick member began kneading them tightly against his length and pumping it upward in soft swift thrusts. He cackled happily as he pressed them even deeper around his dick practically suffocating it with her doughy I-cup sized funbags. Grayfia really felt the thick horse-sized length saw in and out of her breasts in a leisurely pace, the smoothness of her tits made the friction of his sliding thrusts all the more speedier as he fucked the space between them. Had her head been turned forward she’d be having her chin prodded annoyingly by the htip. Instead, she focused on sucking on the other demon’s dick that was currently plunging into her mouth. Loud succulent pops of saliva came gushing out of her throat as he voraciously shoved his length down her gullet, Grayfia kept her focus and and squeezed her lips accordingly on it until she pulled herself off to suck off another that had been pushed into her face. 

All around her Demons started crowding around her body feeling her up entirely with hands touching and groping any spot of exposed skin. She mewled inwardly at their touch, despite them not being as good as husband she found that some of her weak spots were being prodded unknowingly by their hands. 

Many of them cackled giddily while the two stroking her hands on their dicks grunted loudly in pleasure and felt their cocks twitch inside of her palms accidentally spraying her face with their seed!

‘Nnggh! Un...must endure...this is nothing, but something feels off about the semen of these demons. Maybe it’s nothing.’ Grayfia thought to herself feeling her arms raise up so another pair of Devils could slide their dicks underneath her smooth hairless pits pressing them into the sides of her soft warm skin making them squeal in delight.

“Unnghh! Oohh hell yeah, she feels great! Every part of her body is a treasure, the succubuses here have nothing on her!” One of them grunted as he pushed his member back and forth underneath her left arm pit. 

Another pair of demons quickly grabbed her hands guiding it to repeat the storking process of jerking them off. Grayfai had counted at least six or seven at this point, but she was feeling crowded by all the demon dicks pushing in around her space. They were getting too eager, far too eager, nethertheless she worked her lips on a third penis being pushed up against her chin working her head back and forth in constant thrusts sucking it hard with pursed lips. 

“Mmngh!” She grunted silently as as she felt another one push into her left cheek while the cock pushing into her mouth pumped voraciously in rough violating movements. Her other cheek was getting smeared with another smelly Demon dick while another below that one rubbed up between her shoulder and neck. She was literally being smothered by all these dicks and starting to get annoyed without showing it.

They all hooted and cheered as they touched nearly every facet of her upper body with their members staining her breasts and her face with their seed! Grayfia worked double time without showing them any facial expression whatsoever, she wasn’t as annoyed so much as she was ‘blind’ since so many of them obscured her view. Secretly channeling her Succubus aura she started making every single phallus tapping, fucking, or stroking her smooth upper body ripple with orgasmic sensations making each Demon growl loudly with impending orgasmic bliss!

One by one each Devil spewed their thick heavy loads of sperm out from their dicks literally painting Grayfia Lucifuge in pearly white seed and making her dizzy in the process! She closed her eyes and felt the liquid pelting of spunk rain down on her from all over, from having it smeared on her armpits  and shoulders, to having thick loads plaster her tits, to feeling ropes of it splatter her face from all angles while one of them came down her mouth forcing her to swallow it all in loud audible gulps! She chugged down the thick virile seed feeling her a strange effect coming from it, the Demons all sighed in relief as they collapsed feeling spent from their discharge all over her body. Grayfia was still emotionless for the most part even as she started cleaning herself up, after wiping her eyes she looked to see a good chunk of demons that had stood around her being spent and possessing flaccid dicks oozing their sperm. 

She counted at least twenty three more bringing it up to thirty in total, there were just that many that got off to violating the Queen of Ahiliation’s body like that. Coughing and gagging as she spat out some sperm she couldn't swallow she looked up to see Asmodeus grinning face as he leaned over from his chair to speak to her from afar.

“You know, I did say serve Two hundred devils with your mouth and tits because you wouldn’t let me use your other body parts. Now that I see it in action I don't think you’ll able to do this if you limit yourself to just those two things.” He suggested smirking knowingly as the cum from the Demons started their effect on Grayfia’s body.

“Yeah! We want more! Not Just those fabulous tits and her whorish mouth! We want to fuck Grayfia Lucifuge!” One Demon shouted out from within the crowd causing others to agree with him while pumping their fists in the air. 

Grayfia looked around at all of them and saw unsurprised smiles all from everyone, she knew she had played right into their trap of wanting to use her body like a literal fuck toy. She was adamant about only serving the demons, and yet as much as she hated to admit it Asmodeus had a point. She’d never get anywhere like this, she’d have to go all out. Feeling some dizzying effect cloud her mind making her slightly more suggestive she nodded easily accepting the idea and stood up. First, she decided to ease the process by titillating the horndogs with absorbing the semen her body was painted with into her skin. Another trait of her Succubus genealogy and despite the Demons having seen it plenty of times before they still found it hot that Grayfia was the one who did. Thick droplets of sperm absorbed into her beautiful skin with her leaving the pearl necklaces on her breasts. She tilted her head a bit to the side and held the underside of her boobs into her hands giving an erotic pose as she swished them around erotically for their amusement.

“Unngghh! That’s so hot!” One grunted in the background while others murmured feeling their erections twitch at the sight of her being ‘naughty’.“Think she does this for all the other ‘Higher’ Devils? Or maybe she ignores her husband to come cervice us this way?” Another questioned making her feel a little annoyed still despite not showing it. Grayfia then brought out her right hand to go and scoop up some of the seed pooled into the cleavage of her breasts. Another demon erupted right then and there spurting a rope into the air to land on her collarbone before passing out.

‘That’s another one down, so far it’s thirty one at this point.’ She noticed as she hovered the cum-soaked finger of her right hand over her open mouth. She put on an erotic face with eyes half-lowered and breath coming out in erotic moaning as the creamy pearly substance dripped down into her waiting mouth.

“Nngghh! Oohh shit!” Another demon erupted leaving a thick rope to coat her right shoulders before he fell back spent. The seed seeped into her pristine skin again as she dropped the sperm on her index finger into her mouth like syrup.

Landing onto her tongue with wet pelting noise Grayfia slowly lapped it up in front of their eyes and sucked on her finger like it were a dick.

“Mmmhhh.~” She moaned darkly with eyes half-lidded with lust. The Devils around her all groaned with increasing arousal as they watched her swish the sperm in her mouth in such an erotic way. Her lips parted open repeatedly as she sloshed the pearly white cream around inside giving them a show.

“Uaaaghh! That’s so hot! There’s no way she doesn’t do it for Sirzechs like the bitch-wife she is.” One called out pumping it’s dick furiously at the sight of it.

Grayfia went even further and dipped her head down into her enormous cleavage dipping her lips and tongue into the small pool of sperm that rested in her cleavage. She squeezed her tits together and rubbed them in circles as she lapped the white substance like a dog, bringing her head back up she showed them all a messy face with white demon seed dripping from lips to her chin. The demons all hooted out again cheering her on while many began stroking themselves to the sight of her lips popping open making cum bubbles.

Asmodeus grinned knowing what Grayfia was doing and loved it. The woman was always one of perfection and skill level being shown even when it’s erotic service being performed for demons that she betrayed. Still, despite her obvious intents to make a few more of the two hundred burst prematurely she was still playing into his hands. There’s a little special something in the demon cum thanks to the spell he caste earlier all over them.

‘And she is soaking that stuff up like it were frosted cream from a cake. I love this woman’s sexiness, even I’m harder than a rock right now watching this! Ooh ho ho!’ Asmodeus thought to himself shivering with delight as she slowly licked her tongue around her mouth cleaning herself of the demon sperm in the process. 

She did it in such a slow erotic way that made other demons in the area pump their own dicks even faster getting off to the play. One burst prematurely, then another and another, all three of those regulars had just prematurely cum sending thick ropes of semen on her chest and face before falling back with flaccid dicks. 

‘Hmm, I didn’t expect that, how fortunate for me then, but still….I feel a strange ‘heaviness’ coming from this sperm that the demons keep coating me with. I cannot simply accept it is nothing, more likely it’s Asmodeus doing.’ Grayfia thought to herself before standing up and reaching for her dark violet thong ready to take it off. 

The Devils from all around hooted even louder as she reached for her thong and pulled it off of one of her long legs making more Demons rile up with excitement. Her bare supple pair of buttcheeks became fully naked before their eyes, she quickly spread open her cheeks exposing the clean tight-looking pucker hole of a anus she had on her. She then spread her legs a apart a bit showing them her moistened pair of hairless pussy lips to all as well. Grayfia was fully on display with hands behind her beck pushing her tits out openly making them jiggle.

Demons hooted and pumped fists into the air cheering her on as several started moving towards her ready for a fuck. She didn’t show any fear of anxiety knowing what would obviously come next, instead, she spread her vaginal lips open exposing her throbbing dark red wetness so that they could be even more riled up than they were already were. Another pair of Devils came prematurely and collapsed onto their butts wearing goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Now, if you are all half the devils you claim to be, then….” She propped herself back crouching backwards on the floor with legs spread apart showing her spread pussy before them while her chest heaved with slow-building excitement. “....come and use me to satisfy yourselves completely.” She challenged as half a dozen Devils swarmed her body feeling her up everywhere and licking her around her neck tasting her while they prepared to fuck her like the meat toy that she was.

Grayfia was hauled into a mass of hands and bodies feeling up every inch of her body while other slicked up her tits and armpits making her squirm softly. She showed no emotion on her face despite the obvious blush coming from her cheeks as they licked nearly every part of her, of course they  just wanted to fuck her raw and thus pull her down to settle into a position suitable for gang raping her. She kept count that it was still thirty five or thirty six at this point, not much of a number but was progress.

“Get down here and impale yourself on top of me, you beautiful whore!” One Devil down below wearing a mohawk on his head, called out to her as his compatriots pushed Grayfia to straddle his waist entirely. Her slippery mound inched closer to his member until her moist pussy lips spread open to swallow his immense girth! 

“Hgnh!” She winced feeling such a beefy appendage slip into her taint spreading out her walls and making her insides throb with excitement. She felt him push all the way up to her cervix taking the air out of her legs as she settled her butocks onto his thighs. She quivered in sensation as she felt such a thick monstrous meat fill up her pussy with ease making her insides curdle around him.

“Nngghh! Oohh yeah! You are tight, makes me wonder if that haughty husband of yours even touches you anymore!” The mohawk Devil taunted making Grayfia stare back at him with impassive silver eyes causing his heart to race.

“My husband can satisfy me quite well if you must know, furthermore, as a succubus I can handle any of your lengths plowing into my body. Try it out if you wish, I will not falter as you use me.” She stated clearly not winded or impressed by the demons around her as they took her advice and did just that. 

“Okay! If you say so! When you start squealing your head off we’ll know that you love it!” Another called out to her from behind and lined up his beefy appendage into the crevice of her taut perfectly pristine buttcheeks prodding her anus openly. Grayfia grunted softly within her throat as she settled her hands down onto the floor to steady herself, she felt the Demon behind her grab her buttocks fondly and swish them around as he spread them apart exposing her clean velvet star to all. 

She heard even more jeers and hollers and saw that many were stroking themselves off near her while a third Demon walked up to her face tapping her cherry red lips with his member. He roughly grabbed the back of her head and forced her face forward taking in his length into her waiting mouth. Grayfia’s eyes widened as she felt her jaw drop to the sudden and rather forceful intrusion of Demon meat, she felt the stinky sausage push down into her throat brining her face up to his waist where his balls dangled against her chin. She moaned and started squeezing her lips on it adjusting to the full feeling of it inside her gullet. Her throat squished around her and her eyes lowered to a close as she ground her face into his groin slurping his cock hungrily in hopes of getting him off.

Around the same time the Devil behind her grabbed her buttcheeks tightly and sawed his thick throbbing length into her buttocks! Grayfia groaned loudly around the dick currently pushing in and out of her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut feeling her anus spread open to welcome thick hearty Demon dick. Such a titillating sensation nearly made her cum already as her sphincter began clenching tightly around it.

‘Uunngh! I….huff...admit I’ve never taken anal before now, it feels rather….intense, but I can take it just fine. What is more important is that they’re satisfied….ungh!’ She thought to herself putting the effort back in by reaching up and grabbing a random pair of Demon dicks making a couple of luck fellows growl loudly in pleasure as she started stroking them in her hands. Her soft palms and fingers gripped tightly and pumped two throbbin phalluses back and forth in constant jerking motion. 

She heard them groan constantly with raspy breaths until she saw several others come in around her ready to use every part of her body. A pair grabbed her long silver hair and used it as a makeshift sex object by wrapping locks around their dicks while others reached inward to fondle her large breasts. Grayfia endured as they attacked her from all sides ravaging every part of her sexual body. The two Demons currently lodged into her ass and pussy roared loudly in leisure and began fucking her in back and forth tandem already.

‘Mnngh, I can feel them. I can really feel them pushing into both my bowels as well as my cervix. Ooohh, it has been awhile since I last used my body in such a lewd way. Aaaaghh…...the one inside  my rear….it’s expanding!’ Grayfia thought to herself feeling her concentrate break as one Demon began roughly pumping into her asshole making her doughy cheeks jiggle with every smack of his hips. She whimpered and endured the intense violation with steadfast resolve, although the feeling of such a thick long penis pumping into her anus had her mind shaken.

She had never taken something as big as this before and it rattled her, but she did a good show of not showing that weakness to them.

“Oooohh yeaahh! Uunngh! So tight! Mnngh, don't think I didn’t feel you moaning, beautiful, I can tell you really felt that and liked it.” The Demon behind her grunted as he pressed his waist into her buttocks tightly beginning to row back and forth into her anus slowly fucking her. “Huf..huff...imagine what your turncoat husband would say if saw this. Some loyal wife huh? I can’t imagine your kid would feel the same way either! Hahahaha!”

She glared at him from the corner of her eye and focused back on working her head on the demon in front of her facefucking her mouth. He tossed his head back groaning loudly as well and spoke his two cents next.

“You certainly don't hold back, do you? If you can spend your energy running your mouth then perhaps you can better use it on my body instead.” She countered wearing the same  neutral expression on her face while the pair of Demons fucking her continued ignoring her statement.

Then out of nowhere one of the Demons fucking her, namely the one sawing in and out of her pussy greached up with his hands and grabbed each of her pendulous large tits making her twitch in reaction.

‘And n-now my breasts…..! I’m very sensitive there, do they know that?’ She wondered and saw the Demon  below her smirk as he twisted her nipples tightly making her subtly squeal around the cock plunging inside of her mouth. She gasped,choked, and sputtered all while keeping her moans of  sensitive elation down so as not to give them any form of satisfaction. Grayfia found her body moving around constantly to their piston thrusts making her buttocks jiggle as her tits were being groped all around. 

It wasn’t just that one Demon fondling them, there were others that reached in to take hold of her massive breasts  squeezing the dough of those glorious mounds between their fingers as she was getting violated from all over.

‘No….uunghh…..I can't let them see me like this! My breasts are being treated like toys!’ She thought to herself moaning around the cock pushing down her throat constantly while the rest of her was getting fucked. She felt several different sets of hands on her titties sqishing them around and groping them tightly with her nipples being pinched tightly between many fingers. Grayfia whimpered slightly in response and felt her pussy clamp a bit onto the Devil rutting into her cunt.

“Huh,he’s right...you’re part Succubus, aren't’ you? Once you start back on cock you can never really go back to a prim perfect lifestyle. You better suck me good, you whore!” He cackled steadying the flowing pace of his hips smacking into her mug. His thick throbbing phallus plunged constantly down her throat making her squeeze her throat around him as she was ganged up on from all sides. Some demons even worked their lengths in underneath her upturned arms using her pits to slide their members along the surface.

Grayfia whimpered slightly and quietly mewled without anyone else noticing as they all banged her in tandem. One pumping his pelvis into her face fucking her throat constantly while she slurped on it, another pounding his waist hard into her ass making her thick perfectly ample buttcheeks jiggle with every impact of his member thrusting into her anus. The last one bucking his hips upward into her pussy’s depths making her cervix feel him pound against it. Grayfia regretted that it opened up for  him allowing him entry into her womb. He growled loudly feeling the primal breeding instinct take over making his thrusts hit into her from below even faster causing her lower body to bounce between Demon bodies. 

They roared all around in pleasurable elation, Grayfia’s body was literally having every orifice fucked hard with thick slightly red demon cocks. From her armpits having a dick each slider under both of them in friction-paced fucking, to having her anus pummeled by a thick long Demon cock making her butt cheeks jiggle, to having her womb penetrated repeatedly by the third Demon below her body where she straddled his waist from. Her hair had locks around other’s dicks with hands jerking another pair of them making those Demon men groan loudly in ecstasy,some  simply jerked off in front of her making it an intense phase of the gangrape that was an latered part of the deal. Admittedly the feeling of having her breasts constantly groped made her struggle to keep count, she could really feel the massive dough of her mounds squish between many greedy hands. This caused her to mewl slightly and struggle on focusing her thoughts. Grayfia still kept count of the ones she satisfied so far and hoped that number would increase with how much they ravished her body. All of it being watched in leisure by Asmodeus who smirked constantly knowing what would happen to her mind once those demons came.

Grayfia’s head mechanically pumped back and forth into the front Demons’ waist for another several minutes sucking his length strongly until he came. Grabbing the sides of her head he pulled her face all the way into his groin filling up esophagus with cock as he erupted down her throat in a torrential rush of sperm! 

‘It’s coming in again! Uungh, this semen is so thick and unusually…..profound!’ Grayfia thought to herself focusing her efforts on swallowing everything down in loud audible gulps while the cheering continued.

“Aaaggghhh! Drink it all down, you whore! All of it! I want your stomach bloated with my seed!” He growled loudly pumping his shaft back and forth between her lips. Grayfia felt his shaft swell and pump a thick gout of Demon cum down her esophagus making her forcefully swallow down every last drop!

“Sprrtt! Mnnggh! *gulp gulp...gulp!*” Grayfia hummed as she squeezed her lips around the pulsating shaft tightly milking this one Demon completely. 

“Rraagghh! Oohh yeah…..! Oohh…!” He then slumped back from her face landing hard on the ground knocking himself out. Grayfia found that amusing and partially considered it ‘payback’ for those remarks around her husband he made.

‘Thirty six now.’ She thought to herself when the pair of Demons being jerked off in her hands suddenly came at the same time spritzing her hair in more seed nearly binding her in the process. 

“Uaaahh! Worth it! Oohh so worth it!” One of them groaned before falling back leaving the other to crumble. Grayfia now counted thirty eight and felt the two Devils pounding her lower body back and forth to be reaching a fever pitch. Her buttocks slapped voraciously into the other’s waist while the bottom Demon shoved in his dick as far as it go inside of her womb, she felt both shafts throb with impending ejaculation while they pistoned out of her holes more wildly bringing themselves closer to cumming!

“Uggh aaahh! Aaahhhh! Take it all inside of your anus, you slut! I bet the Maou never touched you there, huh? That makes me the first! Hah!” The Demon fucking her ass said pumping his hips voraciously into her buttocks like he riding her like a mount. He pumped and smacked her ass constantly with Grayfia feeling each sting of his right hand across her cheeks, he fucked her for a solid few minutes until halting at the very last insertion so he could bury his length in deep inside of her rectal cavity. 

“Uuaaaghh!”. Grayfia gasped out loudly and tried to focus her thoughts on enduring the anal onslaught until she felt a thick deluge of sperm pump into her anus in thick gouts. The Demon behind her fucking her ass came and came again filling her rectal cavity full of his essence. Grayfia winced and struggled to contain the utterly euphoric feeling that came with having her bowels filled up with sperm, it had gotten to the point where it started to seep out from the opening in an thick overflow. 

“Uungghh! So...so tight in there...oohh yeah.” He groaned pulling his now flaccid cock out of her gaping asshole and falling back. Being a Succubus meant even without her willpower being channeled the subject that’d cum inside of her would feel his life force drain away, this wasn’t her intent obviously and Demons had very high vitalities all around, but it also meant he was down for the count. Falling back off of her ass the cum oozed from her opening before her anus magically closed back up as though it were never penetrated before.

Before the semen had a chance to drain away inside her body via Succubus physics Grayfia heard Asmodeus speak out.

“Don't do that now, Grayfia. You’re at our mercy for tonight, remember? That means you have to do everything we went, which includes having your body caked in semen by the way. No more absorption  for you, my Queen. You gotta play it messy.” He announced hearing other Demons cheer on in agreement of that idea. 

Grayfia bitterly nodded while keeping a stoic look on her face and letting all the sperm caking her beautiful skin stay on her. Her body was now glistening with the substance as though it were suntan lotion being squirted over her in thick chunks, she didn’t like the feeling because it made her out to be more of a whore in their eyes, but alas she relented into keeping things this way. Still felt her very hazy inside her head with much of her bathed in Demon sperm. 

‘They’re really confident, are they? The feeling in my breasts is the only real thing distracting me right now, but uauaaahh…..it’s becoming too much. Something is in their semen!’ She figured out as

“Mnngh, my husband certainly satisfied me plenty, and you Demons need to be a crowd in order to even bring me even a little bit pleasure that he could provide in spades. Am I wrong?” She challenged wearing her stoic mask, which pissed them off even more.

Using her Succubus magic Grayfia then channeled euphoric energies through her pits, which were still getting hot dogged by two other Demon dicks. The sperm coating her body made the process slippery creating a slick friction in making that dick rub between her cheeks like well-oiled lightning. The pair of pointy-eared fellows moaned loudly and groaned before shooting up another pair of thick semen-filled ropes onto her body nearly missing her tits and making a mess on the floor before falling back. 

“Forty-two now….I think…” Grayfia panted as she slammed herself back down onto the Demon below her curvaceous body. Without anyone fucking her ass she was able to bounce her pelvis wildly onto his waist from above resulting in loud fleshy smacks of flesh with her body. Grayfia was pushing her pelvis onto him so tightly that she was making him toss back his head moaning in ecstasy. The loud squelching noises of his cock digging in and out of her cunt became louder and louder until the coitus started creating thick splashes of fluids from the point of entry. 

Despite Grayfia taking control the other demons watched with eprvcerse interest and started jerking off the sight of the Queen’s body smashing herself down on top of his length making him mewl as he came several minutes later!

“Hngghhnnh! Oohh yeah! Oohh...yeaahhh! Ungnghh!” The Demon underneath Grayfia moaned loudly feeling thick spurts of semen shoot out from the tip of his penis filling up her womb again. Since she wasn’t allowed to absorb it into her system it made her belly swell up slightly and would so every time they came. She wiggled her body around on his waist tightly feeling the cum fill up her insides creating a liquid warmth within her babymaker. Of course she couldn't’ get pregnant since casting a certain contraceptive spell over herself earlier, but still it felt uniquely satisfying to receive such a thick creampie. 

“Unggh….aahh….ahhh…..!” He finished cumming and passed out leaving her womb filled to the thick with sperm.

As soon as she got up Asmodeus had him taken away while the ones stroking themselves using her hair finished up leaving a pair of thick ropes to surge across her silver mane! She didn’t even flinch when they did, but she did speak up with the same impassive face as before.

“Forty four now.” She stated and concentrated on her body, her gaping pussy oozing sperm closed up completely making it look as though she were never fucked to begin with. The semen coating her skin, hair, and face stayed on as agreed giving her a healthy yet messy coat of thick sperm caking her body. Grayfia sighed feeling the taste in her mouth as it sunk into her body the way it had done, additionally her thoughts became a teensy big foggier making the number of Devils satisfied feel vague. Watching her clenching her pussy and ass closed again titillated everyone even more because even the most experiences succubuses have trouble flexing their orifices back to their original state, thus making her all the more special.

“Glad you’re keeping score, Lucifuge, but you still have a long to way go.~” Asmodeus said gesturing for the crowd of demons around her to huddle even closer with a slew of new ones going to run their hands along her naked body, one even kissed up her neck lovingly while running a tongue along the side of her face. She didn’t wince or make any disgusted facial expressions and just let them have at it.

“Jeeze, would it kill you to smile or even frown in despair? You got a real dead doll kind of look, you know.”

‘That is only because I feel like one with your lower-class Devils having your way with me, I’d never smile for you like I would Sirzechs.’ She said back to him in thought feeling pride in that her dulcet demeanor was angering them.

“I’m only here to honor our agreement, not to satisfy your perversions. That being said….” Grayfia trailed off and put her hands on her hips wiggling her buttocks at the Demons behind her slowly while tousling her hair about. “...who’s next?”

It came off as a challenge and the Devils that had been fondling her body for the past minute grabbed her arms and pulled her into another position, this time with her being laid onto her back with one bulky plus-sized fellow underneath her. His member rubbed the opening of her ass crack smooth smearing some of his seed onto her body.

“And honor it you will, my ‘Queen’.” Asmodeus chuckled as her legs were  held up high in the air dangling until they were held up by a random pair of Devil hands. The stocky man beneath her body reached up and grabbed her large I cup sized titties again making her let out a gasp of breath as he started squeezing them. Still she showed no emotion on her face which feathered annoyed the Devils around her as they took their positions.

‘No….! Unngh….! My breasts….! I think they know what grabbing them is doing to me!’ She thought to herself feeling them squeeze her tits tightly as she felt the cockhead of one of the Demons prod open her pussy. 

One of them grabbed his member and rubbed the opening a bit then pushed the cockhead into her tight folds creating a squelching noise as he buried it inside!

“Uungghh! Oohh yeah! She’s tight again! It feels like deflowering a virgin human that summons you!” He groaned out feeling her walls squeeze him in deploy making her flesh wrap around his dick in spongy tight gusto. 

The others cackled excitedly and pulled up her hands to grab a dick into one each, Grayfia knew intuitively to squeeze both shafts and begin pumping them up and down between her fingers. A pair of hands on he breasts, dicks in each hands, and her feet hanging up high as she felt both dicks push deep into her ass and pussy filling her to the brim. She tried not letting out a wince of pleasure and pain since she was still new to anal , additionally they also pushed in at certain angles that hit some sweet spots of her.

“Hgnnhh!” She yelped out with a slightly flushed face until she started sucking on the dicks in her hand to get things rolling. Her eyes closed and her lips pursed tightly on each pulling and slurping the phallic skin of both in tandem. 

“Unungh! Ooh yes! She’s really sucking me off like she means it. What a whore!” One on her right grunted out pumping his member into her face until she pulled herself off to suck on the other one. The pair of Demons lodged inside of her body started pumping themselves into her frame making her wriggle and writhe between them beginning the next round of gangbanging.

“Mmhh! Hmmh! Sprrttkl! Hhggnhhn!” Grayfia hummed as her body writhed along the the bottom Demon’s stocky body feeling her ass get roughly pummeled by his intense thrusts. Each spearing motion of his dick made her buttcheeks tremble like before while her pussy squelched constantly with the invasiveness of the Demon kneeling above her. He didn’t tower over her just so that the others could see the legendary Grayfia Lucifuge getting gangbang fucked upside down. 

They all moved in unison pushing against her body all at once in sequence, Grayfia grunted sputtering around the cocks as they pushed themselves into her mouth. She held her hands close to her face squeezing them constantly making the Demons she was jerking off growl in near constant pleasure. The slapping noises coming from her ass escalated with the bottom Demon bucking harder and wilder into her buttocks from below, she struggled not to grunt in pleasure and give them satisfaction of any kind, but they were relentless and hitting her weak spots constantly. The loud fleshy sounds of coitus escalated with the pair of Demons sawing in and out of her lower body grunting  loudly in growing ecstasy. She had just turned on her Succubus ability which squeezes both holes at the same time constraining their sopping members as they pumped into her body!

“Uuungh unnghh ungughh! Oohh yess! Unngh! Squeeze my cock tighter, Lucifuge, I can tell you’re loving it!” The one bottoming out of her pussy cried out gripping her thighs tightly as he began jackhammering her pussy in rapid-fire sequence making constant squelches of fluids rise up in the air! 

‘Uunggh! It’s actually quite the opposite, I’m doing exactly because I resent this. Resent all of you, but go ahead and delude yourselves any way you can while I drain your essence and further completion of my arrangement.’ She said in thought as she wiggled her tongue around Demon’s dick making him shiver up enough to cause a thick spurt of sperm shooting right into her mouth. 

The other Demon getting sucked off soon followed spurting a thick stream of semen into her face once again clouding her mind a bit more as it covered her body in thick gooey sperm. They groaned and held her face closely before switching out for another pair of regulars thrusting their dicks into Grayfia’s mouth continuing the process of forcefully making her suck them off!

“Spprt, spptck, mmh, mmh, mhh, mmmhh!” Grayfia was forced to swallow in both dicks at the same time after they moved in at a certain gangle. The pair of Demons couldn’t wait and pushed their cocks into her throat in unison making her sputter as she struggled to suck them both. All of this meanwhile the other demons having her body continued pressing into her ass and pussy constantly in back and forth motion. Grabbing her body was made difficult since she was so oiled up in slippery seed that they couldn’t get a proper grip on her body, still their big sausage-like fingers were enough to hold her steady as they rutted into her.

She was undulating along the bottom one’s feeling his dick saw into her ass over and over again for another several minutes crooning loudly in bliss. The one fucking her pussy hammered into her from above feeling her walls  beginning to tighten as he felt his balls throb readily for expulsion. Grayfia was in the middle of all of it getting blind for Demon flesh and seeing nothing but cocks pushed into her body again and again. For another fifteen minutes this position continued until both the bottom Demon and the top one let out loud roars of climax and bucked hard into her body at the same making her feel two extremely large dicks thinning out her walls just before they came!

“Sppprrtt, hngghhnnhh!” She sputtered out loudly with her body shaking as she felt the dual bloats of sperm flow out from their shafts and into her body at the same time! Her legs kicked up a bit in response and felt the oncoming deluge of demon cum flowing into both her womb and her anus yet again this night! Her stomach swelled up even more making her look several months pregnant and exciting the other Demons around her prone body. Her head tossed around carrying the dicks from the other two Devils fucking her mouth with it making them both moan and salivate as they felt their ejaculations erupt together!

‘They’re probably thinking I look pregnant with their offspring and relishing the sight as a betrayal to Sirzechs. Unnnghh…..I can’t fault them for that logic, but still….they’re fools. Uaaaghh!’ She had her thoughts interrupted when feeling the next expulsion of sperm shoot out from the Demon inside of her anus pumping savagely into it like no tomorrow.

Grayfia’s eyes went slightly wide in surprise and panic as she felt a thick gush of spunk blast into the roof of her mouth at the same time making her forcefully swallow it all before she could choke. Her body started becoming showered in thick gouts of seed from all of her partners as they continued pumping into her body like a piece of meat. She moaned and writhed quietly while swallowing up every thick drop of sperm down her throat that the two above her head was pumping into her.

“Unngh! Ooh yeah she wants it alright. Look at her go absorbing everything we give her. Unngh! Hoo, it feels like her pussy is wanting to milk me for everything in my balls!” The one above her said loudly tossing back his head and wearing a goofy smile while Grayfia’s snatched squelched and squeezed his shaft for every blast of sperm. Everyone around could hear the throbbing gulping noises of her womanhood milking his member as he continued for another minute before passing out and falling back drained.

“Mnngghh! Oohh yeah, feeling your butt clench me tightly is worth having the life force drain out of me. Ooohhhhh!~” The stocking Demon below her groaned as he pumped Grayfia’s ass full of his spunk again filling up anal cavity entirely with white while he bucked into her buttocks again and again!

The two demons finished cumming inside of her mouth leaving her face hanging upside down with thick dribbles of sperm oozing from her open lips. Plenty of it spilled down her face blinding her as her tongue hung out loosely slowly lapping up every dribble of syrupy seed she could into her mouth swallowing it. The demons around her hooted and hollered even louder as the stocky fellow beneath her body rolled her over letting his flaccid long dick plop out of her anus in the  process. She hung on all fours along the floor taking a brief moment to settle herself and absorbed the sperm they all coated inside her body. 

“Forty...huff...forty...eight now...right?” She asked herself feeling sure of her count while her skin soaked in the semen. Grayfia felt her mind beginning to feel addled again and she shook her head to clear her thoughts when the next batch of Demons came up behind her ready to fuck. Her orifices managed to close back in again making it as though she were still fresh and untouched, this greatly titillated the Demons around her as many started stroking themselves off to the next showing of her abuse.

First, her ass was grabbed by a thick pair of hands being lifted up into the air so that a pair of new Devils could line up their phalluses above both her ass and her gaping pussy. One planted himself above her back as her rump was lifted up high into the air, he grabbed and squeezed her buttocks leisurely before spreading them apart exposing her anus once again. Wasting no time he pushed the head of his cock into her asshole making her feel it stretch out anew once more around the same time the Devil behind her body pushed his turgid phallus into her mewling cunt. 

‘Unnggh! At the same time….again!’ She noted clenching her fists despite showing no expression on her face. Her lower body was lifted up along the ground and held by the two behind her as they started grooving their dicks into her ass and pussy once again making her feel them saw into her tandem. The disgusting squelching noises of her pussy getting violated combined with the skin-slapping roughness of her ass being pounded.  As per usual a pair of hands came around to roughly grab her large pillowy tits making her seethe in pleasure as they played with them happily.

“Uunngh uaaah aah aah aahhhh! Fuck this bitch is tight in the backdoor! Gotta love Succubus women, am I right? They know what a man likes.” The one fucking her ass commented bucking his hips voraciously into her  cheeks making them ripple with impact.

“Heh, and she claims to be better than the rest of us? The cheek of this turncoat becoming a mother and loyal wife to Sirzechs, it’s like a bad joke. I can tell she’s enjoying this as much as we are. Isn’t that right, your majesty?” The one fucking her pussy said sawing himself deeply into her cunt making her walls tingle with every violating movement.

Grayfia couldn't resist the urge to comment back to them and turned her face over her shoulder to give them a cold withering glare behind an emotionless face.

“If I am not moaning or showing my appreciation in any manner, then it means I’m not enjoying it like you are. I think that you’re just too sensitive and besides, I have more fulfillment being a loving mother and wife to a man whose worth over a thousand of you in bed.” She snapped back calmly making other Devils around her seethe and others jeer at their friends who just got burned by her remark.

This made the wo devils fucking her body currently very angry and began savagely smashing themselves into her buttocks and her pussy as a result!

“Hggnnhh!” Grayfia winced as she felt the anal Demon fucking her rump more roughly making sure to tenderize her cheeks as he slammed his pelvis into her from above. The one bottoming out of her pussy pushed in as far as her womb and roughly jackhammered into it making her pussy squelch violently with each thrust. She inwardly clenched her teeth behind sealed lips until her face was roughly grabbed by a third Demon in front of her head making her turn his direction.

“Grrgh, that face is yours is always the same. It’s pissing me off, think you’re better than this, than us, do you? Well…” He brought up his thick slightly smelly sausage before her eyes and held her cheeks openly before shoving the head into her throat while she was positioned like this. With a loud squelching sound of saliva and throat cushioning his length he sheathed his dick inside of Grayfia’s throat making her sputter a bit.

“....we’ll show you just how low you really are, you slut! Have a faceful of my cock then if you’re so great!” He grunted and held the sides of her face into his hands as he rutted powerfully against her face sliding his phallus into her throat in constant rutting motion!

“Grrgkh! Nngh! Spprrrt, spprrt , spprt!”

Grayfia grunted and sputtered out constantly having her throat fucked without remorse, her lower body was still held up overhead upside down with buttocks jiggling constnatly to the Demon fucking it. In and out she felt their thick turgid cocks saw into other sensitive tight spaces, she voluntarily squeezed them down on them making the two oafs groaned loudly as they hatefucked her with wild abandon. The heavy sounds of coitus continued throughout the area with other demons still jerking off to the sight, mainly they were jerking ot the the abuse of Grayfia having her face roughly getting hauled into the ‘Third’s pelvis slobbering all over his member with eyes still focused. 

He growled again hating that she was this stoic even during this gangrape, gripping her face tightly he savagely rutted his waist into her cheeks sawing out his member wetly for the next fifteen minutes.

“Mmh mh mh mh mhhh!” She slurped and bobbed squeezing her lips continuously on it in hopes of getting him to cum. Luckily he felt the effects of her skill as well as the pressure from her soft strong cherry lips.

“Hgnhhh! You’re such a wild whore, really like my cock, do you? Does it compare to Sirzechs?” He asked rhetorically receiving a side-to-side shake of her head telling him ‘no’, this infuriated the third Demon even more making him wrap his hands around the back of her head pulling her waist-deep onto his dick as he blow his load! “Rraggghh! Suck it all down! Chug my seed like your life depended on it!”

He growled again feeling his shaft bloat and swell sending thick gouts of sperm down Grayfia’s cushioning throat! She focused her mind and collected her energies making her body begin to absorbed the essence as it poured down her gullet en masse! She gulped and gulped squeezing her throat around him as he let everything out, life force included which was a bit of revenge for her for his remarks earlier. As her body filled up with spunk all over again she felt the vitality of the Demons fucking her body parts leave them and enter into her being, thus making her dizzy again as they plopped off of her frame leaving sticky gooey piles of spermy mess.

Grayfia barely got up on on her hands and knees huffing raggedly as she absorbed the cum into her system once again, Asmodeus looked on with his chin resting on his hands smiling gleefully. She kept her face in it’s usual stoic manner that irked every demone around her endlessly. Standing up she stood up tossing her hair back and letting the cum settle into her skin through the messy lingerie she was wearing. Her anal muscles clenched back up just as her pussy closed up back into its original tight state, plenty of the Devils around her salivated when watching such a sight, plenty more wanted to see if they could break her of that stone face of hers.

“Fifty one...huff...huff….!” She panted slightly and held herself back into a regal standing position as another slew of demons came behind her with cocks in hands ready to plow her holes all over again.

“Bravo bravo! A fourth of the way there, I must say I am very impressed with the way you handle yourself, Lucifuge. You’re even taking out the bantz and dishing them back to your partners, what we wouldn't give to have you permanently here serving as the Queen of whores.” Asmodeus commented and Grayfia simply stayed silent until a pair of bulkier Devils got beside her with smirks on their faces and thick meaty hands on her legs and hips.

“Oohhh, so soft, only a high-class Devil like yourself can really feel this good.” One said feeling up her right leg before lifting up high while the  other grabbed her hips pulling her off the ground.

“Indeed, and what does that make you? I assume very low-class Devils if I’m correct.” She countered snidely making them sneer at her while she quickly cast a hovering spell over her body keeping her suspended in the air. “That is just for simplicity’s sake and not allowing you to drop me so roughly.” 

She explained before reaching her right  hand back behind her neck giving a provocative pose while reaching her  other hand down to spread open her vaginal lips before them. The pair of Demons snorted like bulls at the sight and bristled with sexually charged excitement as they guided their erect members over to her usual places. One big sausage of a cock pressed in between her smooth porcelain skin ass making her quiver as the bulbous head pushed into her anus. Grayfia noticed he was bigger than the last few Demons that sodomized her earlier and felt her asshoile stretch far apart welcoming the insertion.

“Mnnggh! Huff….I’m waiting…” She said to the other one and saw him smirk evilly as he brought up his own member, which was roughly the same size, and rubbed it along her moist labia before pushing it in! An audibly loud squelching noise followed and Grayfia felt her body bristle up with the contact of feeling such a thick length push into her pussy as it did. Her mouth hung open with her cheeks becoming scarlet, her piercing gaze remained the same as she felt the two ‘brothers’ push their cocks deep into her body at the same time.

“Strike a pose, Grayfia.~” Asmodeus called out to her making her reluctantly pull up her left hand to make a peace sign, the Demons all around chortled like happy idiots as she felt the two thick sausages burrow into her body. 

‘Unngghh! Aaahh…..these two are a little thicker than the earlier batch of Demons I’ve served.’ She thought struggling not to show them any kind of face as she felt both thick members snugly slide all the way inside of her ass and pussy. In one hole she felt it push all the way up into her cervix piercing her womb little by little while she hung suspended in the air, in the other hole she felt the thick horse-length dick plunge all the way into her ass making it nigh impossible to flex her legs as they began sawing in and out of her body in slow sequence. 

The Demon fucking her snatch grunted loudly in his throat as he started mechanically thrusting into her twat creating loud wet squelching noises of coitus. The one behind fucking her ass went about it in a rougher way making sure his pelvis hit her buttocks gingerly causing another cascade of ripples across her cheeks. Grayfia low-key gasped and moaned constantly in low volume with eyes closing tight as they fucked her relentlessly in tandem. In and out , in and out, each thick sausage of a dick plunged all the way inside her body filling her to the brim!

“Unngh! Aah….uh..uh…..uh uh….ahh…!” She breathed out unable to mask her distress any longer as they Demon brothers plunged in and out of her holes relentlessly. Loud squelching noises of coitus came out with one dick pushing in deeply inside of her pussy lubricating it with her juices and spreading her walls apart with his dick. Grayfia really felt stretched out feeling it push that far up with a thick girth. Demons all around cheered even louder seeing her becoming stressed as they fucked into her body like rabbits making her jiggle constantly. Her frame bounced back and forth between them with messy sperm-coated skin being slapped and squished by their bulky frames creating loud disgusting noises. 

The one that had been shoving his length in deep inside of her cervix reached over to grab and fondle her tits in tandem while eh other simply grabbed her buttocks squeezing her cheeks tightly. Grayfia let out soft moans of ecstasy as she felt them continue this work for nearly an hour more, she had not come yet despite all of this happening to her. She simply could not enjoy it at its fundamental level since it was just rape. One of the Demons came up near her and grabbed her head pulling her face over to his waiting cock. 

“No need to leave us out of the fun too, you know. I think we're missing one hole to complete this happy union. Hehehehe.” The one Demon chortled pushing his dick up against her face pushing her lips apart and making her swallow it all up in one gulp. 

“Mnngghh!” Grayfia hummed feeling this Demon keep her head steadily pumping into his waist over and over again sucking his cock thickly with gusto. Despite her distressed state she worked at squeezing his length tightly making sure he’d come earlier than later, but he had high virtuality like the two currently fucking her. So it wasn’t easy.

“Uunnngh! Unnh unh uh uh  uh uh uh uh unnghh! Ooh yeah, even your mouth stays tight! It’s a bonus that it shuts you up, am I right, boys?” He called out hearing resounding cheers as he aggressively pumped Grayfia’s face constantly in face-fuck session. She slurped and squeezed her lips on his meat again and again while the others fucked her pussy and her tightening asshole in undulating sequence. This rampant fuck session continued on for another hour or so with all three Demons cumming inside of her at the same time!

“Ggrrgghh! Oohh yeah fill er up!” The one in her ass cried out tossing back his head and lashing his tongue around as he buried his length to the hilt inside of her body. Grayfia felt her butthole clench tightly and squeeze his erection in a united post-orgasmic bliss! She felt the thick gush of seed flow into her asshole again and again filling up her cavity while the Devil fucking her mouth held her face closely to his groin forcing his flaxen lair of pubic hair to scrape her nostrils as he came!

“Nnnngh!” He grunted feeling an expulsion of sperm flow down her throat forcing her to swallow fast as it came in a rush. She tried tilting her head back so she wouldn’t choke, but the Devil held her face there making sure she didn’t leave his crotch. Her throat bloated as a rush of thick potent Demon seed came down her esophagus. She swallowed everything and then some while her ass filled with the same essence, both deposits filling up her body even more and clouding her mind.

‘F-fifty….three?’ She wondered feeling unsure of herself and scanning her eyes downward to see the Devil plowing her slick tight cunt hadn't come just yet. Instead, he nodded to the one inside of her taut ass making him lift Grayfia back up with legs spread wide apart in front of everyone showing thick dribbles of seed pour from her gaping anus. It started to shrink down like before, but it throbbed with her cheeks jiggling as wella s her body. Grayfia was breathing pretty noticeably hard making all the Demons memorize the sight with glee as they saw the Queen of annihilation getting overwhelmed leaking spunk.

“Give everyone a good show, darlin, what comes next is even more fun.” Asmodeus called out as her legs were hiked back by the rear Demon’s thick hands. She was helpless in his grasp and felt the one inside of her pussy stir up her insides once more making her feel the thick bulb of his cockhead plunge into her G spot. She bristled up in sensation and struggled not to come as she felt her nerves excite with stimulation making her walls coil tight around the cock inside of her pussy.

“Nngghh! My turn now!” The rear Demon grunted feeling thick bloats of spunk pump through his shaft and into her rectum once again filling her womb up and making it bloat even more to the point she looked even heavier with child!

Grayfia couldn’t help but whimper slightly with a bit of a tired face as she counted ‘Fifty….three….right?

She quickly straightened up and focused her impassive gaze at all around her once more pissing the Demons off as more came in from all around ready to plow her once again. She heard Asmodeus call out to them before they could do anything though.

“Wait just a minute now, everyone.” He announced making many heads turn in his direction, an evil smirk covered his face as he cleared his throat. “I think it’s time we get a little creative, it can’t all be just group huddles now. Get the DP tools ready, I have a special something in mind for ‘Overtime’ mode after it, I think you’ll all like it.~” 

The Demons cheered out pumping their hands and fists into the air while Grayfia hung up in one’s arms struggling to stay focused and sane. She welcomed the brief respite until she saw one of the Succubus maids in the back bring up a strange carrying table made of metal over to the center of the rom. It had a seat in the middle of with two pairs of long human-sized bars erected up from the sides with cuffs hanging from them. It seemed obvious to her what it was intended for and was thus carried over to sit on the center seating part feeling her ass welcoming the cushion of it.

Her wrists were brought up to be wrapped in the cuffs on each side keeping her in place as she sat up, looking down she noticed the seat was very narrow and horizontal keeping her pussy and her anus exposed with ass hanging off the edge.

“Since when have you taken to using toys, Asmodeus? This seems hardly practical for serving the two hundred efficiently.” Grayfia voiced making one of the Devils behind her want to smack her across the face, but thankfully they all held a great level of restraint as he spoke up.

“Just for the fun of it, dear. You’re giving yourself to us for the duration after all, my loyal subjects deserve more bang for their buck.” He answered making her silent and maintain her stoic expression further angering the Demons, he smirked and stood back gesturing for a random pair of them to come around and ‘have fun’. 

“That being said, go wild, boys!” He called out as a pair of regular-looking yet beefy Devils with pointed ears and regular human-colored skin took a place behind and in front of her. They smirked hungrily at the woman as one spread open her legs and the other pried open her buttcheeks revealing the newly mended anus. 

“We’re going in very hard on you from now on, Lucifuge. I want to break that smug face of yours while I’m wrecking your babymaker.” The one in front of her snarled cupping her chin and grabbing his dick to  line up between the lips of her pussy. Grayfia didn’t falter a single bit and stared hard back at him with a laser sharp gaze.

“Better Demons than you have tried, but you are welcome to give it a go. I am not expecting much, though.” She commented making him snarl loudly again and plunge his member forward into her snatch in a rough thrust of carnal invasion! A loud squelching noise of insertion followed making her body rock against the cage seat she was inside of feeling her insides twist to welcome the thick girth!

“Hngghh!” She grunted feeling the intensity of the sudden rough thrust of his penis mesh it’s way past her cervix and into her womb! He did it so roughly it caught her by surprise and no sooner did he start fucking her in hard-paced movements making loud skin-slapping noises of coitus in the process. He was literally raping her in a savage way making her cunt gush with every hard push of his penis while roaring.

“Rrragghhh! Oh man you feel tight! You’re little more than a bitch, you know! A breeding bitch for the Maou and you’re going to belong to us when this is over!” He roared loudly grinding his hips back and forth diligently into her pussy making her sway in her seat as he banged his pelvis into her body. Grayfia could endure it all with some ease, but it still felt intense feeling her insides literally get pummeled by Demon dick!

The one behind her ass took note of his partner’s actions and spread open Grayfia’s buttcheeks os he coudl forcefulliy push his cock into her asshole. Grayfia bristled up at the double penetrating sensation feeling the thick log of cock push up into her ass and against her sphincter. The Demon behind her tossed his head back growling loudly with excitement and began humping her buttocks wildly with rampant thrusts of hips.. Grayfia was bouncing wildly back and forth feeling them both buck hard into her body slapping her skin with theirs as they filled her full of cock!

Her buttocks squeezed and clenched inwardly as she felt the thick phallus of the Demon behind her hump to his heart’s content. He had gripped her hips tightly in his hand and feverishly pumped into her anus like no tomorrow making a rapid-fire noise of his waist slapping her ass constantly making Grayfia moan in her throat. She struggled to keep a straight face on as her mind continued to be addled by the sperm she absorbed earlier from the back-to-back gangbangs she endured. 

‘Fifty-three...it’s at fifty-three….I’m sure of it.’ She thought to herself somehow feeling that the number wasn’t right, but was feeling too much pleasure and intensity from the Demons fucking both her holes to really think right now. 

Her body bounced and rocked constantly in the seat she was in squeezing the handle bars as they pressed into her ass and pussy with constant aggressive rush. The others from all around watched and masturbated to the sight of Grayfia feeling thick cocks plunge into her from front and back and leaned in closely to see her face barely maintain that stoic look of hers. If anything she only had a faint blush in her cheeks while her head tossed around with her body, the pair fucking her started pounding themselves into her at the same time making her literally hop in her seat feeling the double-stuffing glory thin out her walls in dual pleasure.

“Haaaagh! Uugnnh….uh uhh uhhh uuhh….!” Grayfia began gasping lightly feeling her mind becoming cloudy with sexual pleasure, the Demons fucking her in to and fro tandem continued on for the next thirty minutes until they eventually reached their climax together at the same time!

Both tossed their heads back growling loudly like animals as they pumped her pussy and her anus full of sperm yet again filling her even more so than before with Grayfia writhing in between! She clenched her teeth behind sealed lips and struggled to keep a straight face, her mind kept repeating the number ‘Fifty three’ over and over unable to process that it was incorrect. Thick gouts of seed splashed deeply into her womb inflating her stomach to beach ball sized proportions while her asshole gushed out the thick pearly substance in excess. Shivering and gripping the metal handlebars she held out in the middle of all of it waiting for them to finish.

“Oooh yeah…..that’s the stuff.” The one inside of her pussy said to her as he pulled himself out of her twat leaving a gooey trail of sperm to follow. “Don't think I didn’t hear you screaming internally, baby, I know you and your body enjoy what we’re doing. Even if you won’t agree to it.” 

Grayfia said nothing and shivered a bit as she felt the Demon behind her slowly pull his member out of her ass leaving a gaping trail of semen to ooze out of it with orifice throbbing still. She panted slightly and looked up ahead at Asmodeus seeing him smirk still as they walked away. Thoughts on calling him out asking for the score were beyond her at this point, Grayfia simply stayed quiet as another pair approached her from behind ready to go at it again. 

Another pair of Demons slid their thick turgid members into each orifice of her body before they had the chance to close up. Grayfia let out a shudder as she felt her sore holes swallow up each horse-length dick completely, she gripped the handlebars tightly as they pushed in as far as her womb and her sphincter making her breathe rapidly with the impending wave of bliss. 

“Gggrrhh! Yeaaahh, oh yeah this Queen feels good! Ready to pump her with me, pal?” The one forcing his dick all the way inside of her pussy called out to the partner receiving a curt nod as they both drew their hips back and slammed hard into Grayfia’s body!

“Uaaaagghh!” She yelped out at once when feeling both thick cocks suddenly push into her all at once! Her body hopped and bounced with every intense push of their bodies they made from each side of her. The constant noise of feeling both dicks pummel into her insides had Grayfia riled up, they feverishly slammed into her again and again with just as much of a rough pace as the previous two.

“Uunngh..uuh uh uh uh uh uaahhh!” She moaned and gasped with eyes barely unfocused and mouth only slightly agape as the thunderous double-fucking continued unabated for another thirty minutes. Her body quivered constantly feeling them push deeply into her with waists smacking against her frame so hard she bounced with each dual-push. They eventually came together filling up her insides even more as she barely remained conscious enough to absorbed all of the seed inside of her. 

Grayfia was left gasping feeling barely cognizant as they pulled out of her anus and her asshole leaving them gaping with sperm oozing out. When they left a third pair of Demon brothers came up with dicks ready in each hand waiting to punish her all over again, but to their surprise Asmodeus stood up and signaled them to stop.

“Wait just a minute, people, I have another wild idea. Ironically it came from this one.” Asmodeus spoke out calling to everyone’s attention as he stood up and walked over to Grayfia’s sperm-leaking body. “But first a question. Grayfia, how many Demons have you served thus far?” He asked practically snickering.

She struggled to remember when she spoke up.

“Fifty...fifty...three, right?” She guessed hearing nother Demons snicker and elbow each other in shared glee, she saw Asmodeus shake his head denying her the answer.

‘Actually she’s up there in the mid-to late sixties, but this is why I made that spell.~’ Asmodeus thought before clearing his throat. “I’m afraid that’s wrong, my dear, you’re at thirty currently. You’ve done a splendid job of that. So I think you’ll propel through the numbers in no time.”

“Thirty….I’m at….thirty….” She breathed feeling the effects of the Demon cum really take hold of her thoughts making it easier to bring her under as per Asmodeus plans. He turned around and addressed his brethren once more.

“This nifty little  fuck tool right here has given me an idea, boys, why don't we use an even bigger one and have miss Lucifuge on her back spread eagle for us?” He asked receiving resounding cheers all around from the rest of the Demons. He smiled evilly at Grayfia then cradled her chin intimately before signaling the maids to around the seating object to ‘get things prepared’.

“We're going all in on the next one, everybody. Get ready to begin stuffing her to your heart's content!” He added hearing an even louder cheer from all around as the Succubus maids came in and carried Grayfia after removing her from the cuff set of the seat bar. 

The Silver-haired Queen of annihilation barley mumbled as she was brought out of the chair and into a deeper more underground part of the area where all the Demons followed suit.

‘I believe I may have made a mistake in undertaking this course of action, my body...my entire body feels so sore and used up. Even for a Succubus….’ She thought to herself as she was carried with them downstairs.

****

Feeling her limbs get strapped into different wings of the human-sized five-limbed body table Grayfia Lucifuge laid there with arms and legs apart awaiting her ‘clients’. All around her was the near endless mass of Demons with long erections standing out , plenty of them were stroking themselves to the sight of her looking so vulnerable. Her face was more tired-looking and dazed than it originally was due to all the absorption of seed overwhelming her body. The Demon sperm was heavy,thick, and enriched  with some element or another that made her feel dizzy and unable to think. She was barely cognizant right now as they all crowded around her body eager to slide their dicks back inside of her for ‘Overtime’. 

They all stood around her cackling and smile evilly with glee, her body looked so pristine and perfect yet vulnerable all the same. Grayfia was barely conscious enough to interpret that she still had a large slew of male Demons around her waiting to fuck her. Up ahead she saw Asmodeus propping himself up on a high chair then magically casting a sigil that raised the Dais she was on up a few feet. Plenty of the Demons were tall and their bodies aching to push into her flesh. She could feel her buttcheeks exposed to the air around her as well as her pussy being currently spread open by a random pair of average-height Demons.

“This is where things get even wilder,Miss Lucifuge. The Demons here will really have a ball going to town on you like this. All body parts exposed with legs open and buttocks uncovered by the table. Your breasts are at a favorable place alongside everything else, even armpits, and especially her your delightfully tight womanhood. The way these Demons will have at you is well....think about it like multiple rats gorging on the same piece of cheese all at once.” Asmodeus laughed while watching the pair of regulars grind their thick turgid cocks against her sore wet opening, Grayfia felt her breath hitch highly a bit when feeling both bulbous heads rub into her labia at the same time.

‘No...they couldn’t be-!’ She thought and felt the dual sensation of both thick dickheads push into her pussy at the same time stretching herself in ways she never felt before! Her quim spread wide apart squishing them both in together at the same time, as though two hot dog wieners pushed into one tight little meat pocket. 

“Hnnhggghhh!!” She sputtered out with clenched teeth and eyes wide as both of them pushed in even further inside her pussy. 

“Ungh! Oh ho ho oh hell yes! It’s even tighter than before when it’s like this, I don't even mind having to share!” The Demon on the right cheered feeling his cock mesh into Grayfia’s pussy snugly feeling her walls throb tightly around the two of  them. The secondary fellow grunted loudly with head tossing back agreeing with them, the two of them then held a hand around her thighs and started pushing up into sopping cunt making loud thick squelching noises as they went. Grayfia shivered with toes clenching tightly struggling to endure this sensation without breaking, but it was very difficult. 

From underneath the table she was strapped onto a single Demon below decided to have at her ass, but he wanted the same effect as his brothers up there pushing tightly into her taint. Preferably without the additional party member, thus he casted a glyph spell over his erection literally doubling it into two separate flesh and blood dicks ready for action. 

“I’m going to have you squealing too, you gorgeous woman. If only we could show your kid and husband what a filthy whore you really are.” He said earning a slight glare from her until he pressed his double-dicks into her tight asshole making her tense up in alarm. “Hup!”

He plunged his dual-dicks into her asshole all at once stretching her gaping completely into a large circle. Grayfia tossed her head around having her chest up and down making her tits bounce wildly to the amusement of all the others. The Demons cheered her one as she struggled to adapt to the intense sensation, but alas she had two dicks inside her pussy pushing the elasticity of her vaginal walls to the limits while making her squeeze down on them in reflex. Then, she had her anus spread wide open by the thick sensation of two Demon dicks going into her rectal cavity at once. Her mind was in a flux of sensations; both being intense, painful, and somewhat pleasurable to a degree. The Demons all groaned loudly at feel her body parts wrap around them tightly, to Grayfia it was anything but pleasurable, drool escaped her lips and her skin started glistening with sweat while other Demons above jerk themselves off over her naked body. 

She could feel that her body was pushed to its limits with so much absorption of their sperm earlier and would likely get painted in their seed once it was all over. The pair of Demons inside her pussy started pumping themselves back and forth into her writhing body making loud skin-slapping smacks of coitus as they went. Grayfia grunted lowly in her throat and tried concentrating on blocking it all out, but unfortunately the feeling of having her ass reamed by double dongs now pushing into her turned her mind into mush!

“Uuunngghh! Aaahh…..!” She grunted out as her lower body pumped up and down to the thrusts of three dicks plunging wetly into her orifices. She clung onto to them tightly as they plunged in and out of her with wet slippery gusto. 

“Don't hog all of her now!” one random Demon came up and grabbed her right hand putting his dick into her so she could begin stroking him off. Grayfia humored him in the midst of it all and started pumping her soft fingers around the thick slightly red phallus making fleshy pumping noises in the process. Another one came up and did the same thing with her left hand mewling loudly in ecstasy as he felt her stroking him now too. 

“Ooooogh yeah! Stroke it hard, you bitch!” The one in her left hand cried out happily before turning his head to the others around them watching with perverse glee. “Well? Come on and join the fun! Her mouth is available as are her tits and armpits.” 

With that in mind the others soon joined in making it a whole plethora of naked horny humanoid Demons with long horse-length dicks ready to use every body part of Grayfia for their sexual thrill. Cackling from all around can be heard as one of them, being a short fellow, got up onto her body straddling her waist and pushing his member up between her breasts sandwiching them around his meat. He shuddered in ecstasy as he felt the doughy fluff pillows she calls tits smother wetly against his sausage, he reached over grabbing them to push them in even deeper around his meat and began sawing in and out of her breasts pleasuring himself in the process. Grayfia huffed and moaned slightly as she saw the tip of his member push up against her face nudging her chin, it was just that long to reach her. 

Before she even had the inkling to suck him off her eyes caught the sight of three more sanding above her head with cocks pushing into her face suggestively. It was obvious they wanted her to suck them off, feeling the flow of this debaucherous gangrape ebb her decisions a certain Grayfia plopped open her mouth letting her tongue hang as the one Demon in the center pushed his schlong into her gullet first receiving aloud thick suck of his meat.

“Unngghhh! Ooh yeah! Suck it hard, Lucifuge! Treat us better than your husband!” The center Demon groaned as she slowly and hungry slobbered all over his cock in servitude. She squeezed her lips on the head then worked them up and down on his length until suddenly the other two Demons pushed theirs into her lips making her take all three of them at the same time.

“Spprrt,ggk, ggk,mmmhhhh! Spprt, sprrt, sprrrtt!” She worked her lips all over the three thick cockheads pushing into her mouth crazily like this, her  tongue whipped around them all over feeeling them throb inside of her mouth as they pumped into it again and again. Grayfia’s head pumped back and forth constantly with tongue glazing all over all three of them while everyone else continue to have their way with her body in the middle of all of it. She was losing herself in the abyss of it all and feeling her mind fog up even more as it went on seemingly forever.

Demons had their dicks inside of her hands feeling her fingers stroke them off and pump up and down constantly on their shafts. They groaned and sputtered in happiness while fucking the insides of her palms by thrusting back their pelvises. Grayfia mewled softly in gurgles as she felt them throb within each one. Then, there was her armpits where another pair of Devils worked at using her smooth warm pits as makeshift flesh lights for their long turgid cocks, they rubbed each shaft up and down between each one of them creating a pleasant soothing friction while the others worked her hands raw. Grayfia could feel them throb against her skin and anticipated that they were going to cum soon all over her body. Speaking of which…

“Unh unhu unh unh unh uuuaaaaghh! Your breasts are so perfect! To lush and full! I love them feeling them all over my member and I can bet you do too, you filthy whore of the Old Lucifer clan!” The one fucking her tits said as he sawed his thick member in and out of her cleavage with ever-increasing gusto. His buttocks pushed and pulled back feeling her breasts squeezed and swirl along his shaft as he pumped into her face while she sucked the others off. Grayfia paid him no mind since she was busy slurping all over the other three Demon members currently pushing into her mouth with glee. She barely even registered that there was one demon pushing his cock between her breasts yet she did feel him squeezing them tightly between his hands as he moved them around. She hummed and grunted as he continued sawing out that thick warm appendage into her tits furthering her sense of arousal while everything was going on around her.

Back down to the lower parts of her body, the pair of Devils thrusting their memembrs together into her folds continued doing so relentlessly as per Asmodeus command and for his entertainment. Grayfia’s snatch throbbed and squelched loudly as they pushed her long thick sausages together into her cunt stretching outer pussy entirely while fucking it. She could even feel both dicks riding together into her cervix making her want to kick up her legs in the air were they not bound down against the table. Grayfia writhed and undulated along the metal surface constantly feeling intense mind-breaking pleasure from all around her body. Plenty of the other Demons around her continued jerking their members over her body, nearly two dozen in fact, all of them watching with glee as she was helplessly and violently raped by every thick horse-length dick the Devils had on their person. The same thing can be said for her buttocks clenching inwardly feeling the thick push of the doubled dick from the one Devil beneath the five-pronged table continue rutting into her booty. He delivered his thrusts constantly in ever-constant smacks of his pelvis making her buttocks jiggle even more. Grayfia whined and whimpered no longer caring how she lost her stoic image now as her mind became frazzled the longer this continued. Her head was roughly grabbed and forced into sucking one whole dick inside of her gullet at one time then another, and another, again and again being passed around just to have her throat violated by cocks. 

Everywhere else on her body she felt the intense violations of the Devils push themselves to the hilt inside of her. Every orifice became filled with flesh pumping egregiously in and out of it each deep pocket of her body. Pumping noises were abundant, the stench of sex hanging strongly in the air, Grayfia felt it all in multitudes all over repeatedly feeling her body writhe and bounce between thick Demon phalluses pushing relentlessly against her skin. Her eyes started to become foggy with the build up of lust filling up her senses, her mind became a disjointed mess of thoughts with only the base want of hungrily slurping down on random Demon cocks that had kept pushing into her mouth all at the same time. She was always losing count of how many she had served so far, largely in part thanks to the spell Asmodeus placed all over his cabal. Grayfia truly believed it stayed at thirty by this point with no ability to think beyond herself and assume he had tricked her or that any time had passed by at all. It was actually well over eighty by this point and fast approaching a hundred, but regardless, Grayfia was ensnared and only now thinking about the cocks plunging relentlessly into her ass, pussy, and mouth. All the Devils knew of the plan yet kept mum about it, obviously so that they could join the Queen of Annihilation’s body to its fullest for as long as possible.

One by one each one came hard into her body at certain intervals, one plumped hard into her pussy filling her womb to the brim with his seed in hopes of getting her pregnant despite ironically already looking it. The excess sperm deposited into her body reached the point of overflow long again, they’d stand back and watch as thick rivers of the syrupy goop spilled out of her gaping pussy and asshole before they closed back up. Then they’d just pump her some more leaving Grayfia to writhe underneath them. One Demon tossed his head back moaning to the high heavens in ecstasy as his phallus pumped thick batches of semen straight into her uterus. His partner, the other Demon that had been fucking her gaping pussy with him by squeezing his length into her snatch along with his came at the same time also! A double dose of thick sperm flowed into Grayfia’s womb filling her up even more and inflating her stomach all over again. The Demons around her all jeered in celebration at the sight of her sporting a bulging belly.

“Yeaahh! Whoooo! Look at the Queen-bitch now!” 

“She’s gonna be having a baby alright! Hehehehe, someone better take a picture and send to Sirzechs!” Another cried out in rowdy joy until he saw Asmodeus shake his head denying him the thought, no matter how tempting it was. Even he dare not push his luck when it came to the current Maou, they’d all die horribly if he decided to come down here and wreak havoc.

Back to the gangrape at hand, the Demon below the table fucking Grayfia’s thick booty bucked hard into her buttocks making her really feel the double-dick plunge as he pushed it all the way to the brink! He growled loudly tossing his head back and felt the thick gouts of spunk spurt out of his double member and into Grayfia’s asshole filling up the rectal cavity to its fullest and making her shudder as she came!

“Uunnngghhh!” She squealed out with all three Demon dicks still plunged inside of her face filling up her throat. Her tongue flailed wildly slurping all three of them in wild fervor, which had been enough for them to finally cum all at the same time!

“Nngghh! Here is your treat, you traitorous Whore Queen! Enjoy every last drop!” One in the center called out as he felt his member plump thickly with orgasm. Grayfia sputtered out wildly as she felt the thick gout of sperm fill up her cheeks forcing her to swallow everything from an upside down angle. 

She hummed loudly vibrating her throat bringing the other two Demons along with the center one as they felt their ejaculations follow completely. Tilting their heads back each one groaned and felt their shafts swell up with a thick batch of healthy seed for the Succubus Devil to chug down on.

“Spprtt! Mnngh!” Grayfia yelped and sputtered a bit feeling her cheeks bloat entirely with the added double-injection of sperm filling up her mouth! Her eyes went wide in surprise and her mind became even more foggy leaving only thoughts of lust and longing for the cum that was currently  being swallowed down the hatch. She was still herself and still aware of her surroundings despite feeling so heavily addled the constant debauchery. 

But nevertheless, her instincts took over a bit allowing her to swallow up even more of their seed gulping down every last drop into her stomach as Demons from all around jerked themselves to completion one by one spurting thick creamy ropes along the surface of her body painting her naked form in pearly white!

Even the Demon up top riding her body while fucking the valley of her tits came at the same time he saw everyone else did! The ones in Grayfia’s hands bursted as well, all sending streams of thick potent seed all over naked beautifully pristine body caking her in their essence! The Queen of annihilation shuddered shortly after in climax feeling her body succumb to the omni-directional pleasure of feeling every Demon’s member throb inside of her body as well as over it. Each thick rope of sperm splattered onto her skin all at once, her breasts, her face, her hair, and everything else. She was ‘stuffed’ in a manner of speaking.Her cunt muscles continued clenching voraciously on the two cocks still throbbing inside of her pussy. The pair of Demons inside pulled their members out leaving a thick gooey trail of sperm pouring out. 

“Uuuuggghh!” She cooed out in a dripping manner and shuddered some more with her cunt throbbing in post-release. The Demons that had been fucking her face pulled out as well one by one leaving her mouth filled with their sperm still hanging inside. Grayfia absentmindedly swished her tongue around the thick reservoir of seed inside making the audience of other Demons jerk themselves to the sight some more in arousal. She hummed pleasantly as the spongy appendage swished it around like a baking tool stirring up cookie dough until she closed her mouth and swallowed everything else down in one gulp.

“Aaah!~” She sighed with a strangely foreign air of satisfaction while hanging her head upside down twitching some more. Cum continued to ooze out of her gaping pussy while plenty more of it seeped off of her beautifully voluptuous body. All Demons were satisfied and accounted for, well just that batch anyway, and the last one still fucking a body part of Grayfia’s to completion was the Demon beneath her jiggling frame rutting into her buttocks constantly with rasped grunts of air and sexual arousal. 

His body rapidly pumped into her cheeks filling up her anus over and over again with his long turgid phallus, Grayfia’s hips kept bucking upward into the air thanks to his thrusts and would soon come again right around the time he would.

“Ungh unngh ungh ungh ungh unggghhh! Ooohhh yeahhh! Baby! I’m going to fill that tight ass of yours up!” He cried out tossing back his head and moaning loudly to the crowd around him, his balls clenched and his double-shaft cock throbbed loudly inside of Grayfia’s sphincter some more before cumming! 

“Eeaaggghhhh!” Grayfia howled out pushing her chest up into the air with tits jiggling as she felt the thick splash of semen flow into her anus like a firehose! Blotch after blotch of sperm caked her rectal insides completely making her shudder in wild intensity as she came again. Her pussy throbbed more openly showing everyone her cunt gushing out more remnants of thick seed. This moment of her thrashing around cumming to the Demon unloading inside her ass carried on for nearly a minute a half. 

Once he was done cumming the Demon pulled himself out of Grayfia’s twitching ass and got out from under the table. All around the current group of spent Devils sat on their asses watching the sight of Grayfia Lucifuge writhing in a barely cognizant state of being. She gasped and sputtered occasionally spitting out small gouts of seed while gargling some around her lips, plenty took notice of her buttocks twitching a bit as cum continued to ooze out of her anus. This gave Asmodeus an idea.

“Alright raise her up, boys. I think ole Miss Lucifuge over here can take another round or two, first I want to see how much she likes in her ass exactly. Seems to be a twitcher from the likes of it, am I right?” Asmodeus commented making plenty of Devils nearby nod their hands as one adjusted the lever for the body table she was laying on. It raised up diagonally making the cum spewing out of her anus seep even more until a pair of thick-bodied Demons with dark red skin reached out to undo her straps letting her fall free.

She was barely awake as she hung between their hands with legs being brought up by their other hands. Her limbs were now spread out as though they were making a tug of war with her body. Grayfia shook her head a few times barely waking up in time to see the spent Demons from the last outing sit on their asses watching her like entertainment. To her shock she saw many more in the background, the audience in spaces outsides of the Dais they were on watched with eager faces as the two Devils holding her up nodded to each other. Asmodeus then spoke up.

“Well Grayfia, here’s where things reach a fever pitch. These two strapping large gents are going to test out your anus and how long you can last while having it fucked.” He declared with a sly evil smile on his face as Grayfia nodded slowly barely feeling anything beyond the warm feel of cum resting inside nearly each pore of her body. She was still coated in semen for the most part making her ‘whiter’ in terms of complexion, her pussy felt full and her womb felt bloated completely to a level making her look nine months pregnant. Her buttocks gaped with cum flowing out of her ass slowly. Grayfia smelled cum everywhere on her body as the two hulking Demons holding her up guiding their erections into her gaping anus.

“Ggrgghh! Uungh….too….big….aaggh!” She cried out clenching her teeth and tossing her head to the side trying to shake it off, but she couldn't. The two Demons beside her nodded to each other again as they lifted her higher up making her arms wrap around their necks for support while feeling her buttocks spread open to welcome the two thick dicks pushing into it.

With a snug feeling of constraint, she felt her anus begrudgingly swallow both of them up into her anal cavity making her toss back her head and breathe raggedly with intense excitement. Her chest started heaving all over again making her breasts sway with each movement of her stomach, Grayfia clenched their shoulders tightly feeling both dicks plunge into her ass inch by inch filling her entirely.

“Haaaaaaghhh!” She hollered out once they reached halfway making her anus stretch as far as several inches open! It was large enough to fit an apple inside of that damp rectal hole, she breathed even more raggedly feeling herself split open thanks to the thick cocks of the Demons holding her up. She let out another cry of anguish and pleasure as they both started pumping themselves into her buttocks at the same time making her hop up and down constantly with large tits swaying in front of many eyes.

“Aaahh...aahhhaa...aahhhh….!” Grayfia cried out feeling her entire being bounce up and down like she were on a pogo stick. The Devils’ cocks plunged into her anus in unison making loud rapturous smacks of flesh colliding along her buttocks the longer they went on. Her buttocks clenched and popped with each  hard thrust of hips dually smacking into her cheeks at the same time.

“Unngh! So tight! Even with all of us fucking her raw earlier. Hehehehe, she must be a real anal slut then.” The one of the right said as he shoved his dick into her rectum again feeling her shiver and twitch as the other Demon plunged along with her. 

“Aaghh….I am...not….! Mnngh, you all needed….to….huff...do this together just to make me feel this way. My husband Sirzechs only needs himself.” Grayfia shot  back making them both sneer maliciously and begin jackhammering into her asshole in unison making her bounce and writhe constantly with tits swinging up and down before everyone’s eyes.

Grayfia bristled up and dug her fingers into their shoulders holding onto them for dear life as they pumped in and out of her asshole with rough near-constant gusto! She bucked and writhed in the air feeling her legs dangle about constantly while clenching her teeth in endurance. Her hair tossed along with her frame over and over again s the flesh-slapping sounds of coitus continued constantly unabated. The two Demons grinned at each other and lowered their hands along her thighs squeezing her sweet soft skin while they continued bucking up into her buttocks for another thirty minutes!

“Aaahh aah ah ah ah aaah aaahhhhh! Huahhhhh!” Grayfia cried out to sing back her head and shouting to the sky as her eyes went wide and her body started quivering in pre-orgasmic excitement! Her toes curled and wiggled as her chest pushed forward, her head tossed back and her entire frame started shaking with intensity as she came so suddenly spritzing her pussy juices all over the ground! 

Some Demons scurried over to where it all landed in order to lap it all up tasting Grayfia’s essence while the pair of Devils bucked into her booty and let loose another thick stream of cum directly into her bowels making her tense up her body while cumming! Grayfia clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut feeling the thick double-sized deluge of white goo pump into her anus thoroughly. She fucked herself on them on instinct feeling them cumming for longer than a minute.

“Unngghh! Oooh yeahh, likes you are a champion of the ass, you beautiful Whore Queen. Hgnhh!” The one Demon on her right said as he swung his hips stirring his member deep inside of her asshole making her clench it entirely. Grayfia said nothing and hung her head again finally coming down from her climax as her legs and arms went limp. Cum continued to ooze out of her opening some more making a gooey thick puddle of seed manifest on the floor below while they held up her limp form for another minute or two.

Asmodeus started clapping smiled evilly before gesturing to the audience of random Demons, Devils, Incubi, and other humanoid Underworld dwellers watching the show from around the area calling them forth. Handfuls at a time came up on the Dais arriving on the spacious stage where roughly a few dozen Demons remained from the initially bloated crew of Two hundred plus. 

“Bravo, bravo, Grayfia. I’d dare say that was quite the performance. You satisfied Demons left and right using that lovely body of yours as a supple sexual catalyst, you even did it all like a pro. I can safely say I’m proud of you right now, even going as far as to have you crowned as the official ‘Queen’ of my brothel, but you made one fatal miscalculation, my dear.” Asmodeus led on with the other scores of Demons chuckling contagiously as the woman in question brought her head up to stare ahead at him with a dazed look on her face. 

She could barely think, she couldn’t even remember much outside the past several hours of nonstop fucking coming from all the Demons that ravished her ass. Her body was still coated in cum from head to toe painting her in pearly white as she knelt there on the ground worn out momentarily. She felt her pussy stay full of the stuff just like her ass was making her ‘gooey’ all over. Her hair wasn’t even spared and was literally splayed with thick ropes of seed ranging from across her face and her neck, there wasn’t even a single inch of her body untouched by all of it and Grayfia….may have loved feeling this way. She struggled to stand up yet here she remained on all fours breathing raggedly while trying to re-clench her holes back to normal sizes once more.

“What..huf...huff….is it you have to tell me, Azmodeus?” She breathed out and saw his wide grin get even wider as he knelt down in front of her cupping her chin and lifting her up to see into his eyes.

“It’s that you have only served thirty of my boys, Grayfia. That is all, look around you and see that the numbers are still there. You have over a hundred Demons to satisfy with that body of yours, so you’re deal is not up just yet. I’m so sorry.” He concluded with feign innocence leaving Grayfia to slump her head in silent despair believing the lie that she had only served thirty Demons over the past several hours.

“No….! That can’t….that can’t be right….!” She breathed out until Asmodeus lifted up her face and ran his tongue along his lip seductively before wrapping them around her mouth! He was forcibly kissing her in lewd erotic fashion making her shudder in both disgust and arousal. His tongue slithered into her mouth tasting Grayfia’s saliva hungrily titillating her senses in the process, Asmodeus eventually pulled back leaving her face dazed and a bridge of saliva bridging between their lips as he stood back from her.

He extended his arms to his sides showing her the thick mass of more humanoid Demons becoming naked and bringing their dicks out ready and waiting to fuck her constantly. She slightly paled and had her eyes wide in shock as they all started to close in around her body preparing to take her. 

“No...wait….stop!” She called out feeling the dread and fear begin to crack that stoic impassive armor of hers in light of the despair-inducing news. She looked up the face of her impending doom despite feeling heavily aroused by the mass of dicks and male Demon bodies approaching her.

Dozens or so Demons grabbed ahold of Grayfia Lucifuge pulling her into a massive crowd of over a hundred or so extremely virile Demons! Asmodeus watched as the audience themselves joined in with everyone shedding clothes and joining intot he fray of one massive hellish Gangrape.

****

Moaning and sputtering loudly in constant orgasmic bliss Grayfia Lucifuge was completely stripped naked with nothing but her thigh high stockings barely clinging to her legs. She wasn’t on all fours exactly, it was more that she was being tossed about between many hands like a human mosh pit. She was tossing around feeling fingers and hands groping her all over running feeling hands against her curves, her boobs, and her ass. Many Demon dicks pushed up into her body all at once with some of the more aggressive Demons pushing their cocks into her anus tightly making her writhe with each hard push! 

“Hnghhh!” She moaned loudly and whimpered vibrating her throat around multiple cocks plunging into her throat all at once. Grayfia still felt the despair of knowing she wasn’t anywhere near being done with this, yet at the same time she couldn’t help absorbing herself into the abyss of this savage gangrape. 

Her head bobbed back and forth roughly sucking and throating any cock that was pushed up into her face, her hair was a mess laden with cum strings along it’s silvery luster, and her body was all but painted in pearly white essence. The Demons weren’t gentle in the least as they pumped into her smooth perfectly voluptuous body, her buttcheeks jiggled with each hard insertion of dick into her ass just like how her pussy swallowed up an even thicker one plunging upward into her from below. She bounced around feeling her cheeks become tenderized when other Demons randomly slapped her ass roughly while fucking into her nonstop.

“Unnh unh unh unh unh unnnagghhh!*Raaawwrggh!*” One Demon roared out in it’s bestial roar as he sawed his dick in and out of her clenching anus!

Grayfia whimpered loudly as her naked frame undulated along the mass of Demon bodies plunging their dicks into every exposed part of her skin. She felt some push into her shoulders and under it, one was held in each hand making her squeeze each one tenderly stroking the Demons that used her body like a literal sex toy. She partially relished this torment and felt her mind slipping even further into the abyss of sexual pleasure as her body was being ravaged by cocks.

“Mnh mnh mnh mnh mnnnhghh!” She hollered out rocking back and forth constantly as the loud  noise of coitus continued unabated. Her mouth started feeling two dicks push into it all at once making her salivate around them as the pair of Demons above her head fucked her face voraciously with sinister smiles. Her head was held close to one of their pelvises forcing her to occasionally take one in deep as she swallowed down her esophagus. 

“Nngghhh! Spprrttt!” She gushed splashes of saliva as the felt her throat fill up with one Demon’s cock all while feeling her insides churn to the other ones plunging her ass and pussy. Her body started bouncing even more wildly as they escalated their efforts in fucking. 

“Hgnnh! I…*spprt*...feel two  of them back there again!” Grayfia howled out casting an eye behind her shoulder seeing a pair of Demons plunge their dicks together into her anus once again. Her asshole stretched and the both plunged it into her rectal cavity filling her out and making her writhe with unwanted ecstasy! Grayfia had the instinct to clench her teeth tightly as she felt both thick sausages burrow into her anus filling her up and making it harder for her to breathe!

Her torment was short-lived however when she felt multiple pairs of hands reach in and fondler her body all over. Plenty were on her breasts squeezing each doughy mound tightly making her whimper even louder as the two dicks continued pushing into her throat. She slobbered and sucked hard on each one whenever they felt her mouth was too small contain them. Thankfully they were at least that considerate and settled for rubbing the heads of their dicks into her mouth letting her tongue lap all over them in tandem.

“Uunghh! That’s it,baby, use your whore tongue for the greater good of serving us!” One said as he felt Grayfia’s tongue lick up the underside of his penis making him shiver in great pleasure.

“Yeah! Suck it all up like you’ll never do for your husband again, you whore!” The other said feeling her tongue on his bloated balls next until he grabbed her face and smothered it against them in a demeaning yet arousing manner.

“*Sppprt!* Bastards….! Mmhhh!” She groaned between hard sucks of his testicles while feeling the Demon whose dick was stirring up her pussy begin pumping all the way into her womb again! This made her shiver up intensely and go slack feeling any and all resistance fade with the robust onset of pure carnal pleasure. 

She started pumping herself up and down repeatedly on it all while feeling both sets of dicks sawing in and out of her buttocks while her pussy was getting fucked. Grayfia hummed with eyes rolling up in her sockets squeezing her lips tightly around the next random dick being pushed into her face. The back of her head was grabbed roughly by the new party member bringing her down on it with hammering pelvic thrusts making her gag. All around her body she felt even more Demon cocks rubbing up against nearly every facet of her silky smooth body. The soles of her feet were getting rubbed on by several cockheads each, her thighs and buttocks were being tightly groped by the one Demon plunging voraciously into her asshole. Her nipples were feeling twisted by the Demons having their cocks slurped on by Grayfia’s hungry mouth, all of this was being broadcasted throughout the underworld showing how far the Queen of Annihilation will have fallen.

“Mnngghh! Uunngghhh!” She moaned loudly feeling her climax fast approach her body as her voluptuous shape bounced frenziedly all around getting filled and fucked all over. Minutes more went by when each of her current slew of Demon fucking fantasies started coming inside of her one by one, first there went her pussy which got filled to the brim once again by thick gouts of seed coming from the Demon fucking her underneath.

Grayfai whimpered around the dicks hanging in front of her mouth, she slurped one then another switching between them speedily making sure they each got a good suction out of it. Then each one started cumming inside of her face with the center Demon plunging his dick straight into her mouth choking her with sausage.

“Gggrrkhh! Mnngghh!” She struggled to contain and felt her cheeks puff up as she swallowed thick gouts of sperm splashing down her throat like a thick syrupy waterfall! Taming her gag reflex she started gulping loudly making plenty of the others greatly aroused. Gulp after gulp could be heard by them as she switched from that flaccid cock to suck up another, a second chorus of cum swallowing ecstasy followed leaving the second Demon to the right spent and satisfied. Grayfia turned to the third one and let heaven rain as she feverishly choked his dick with her lips making sure he came seconds later.

“Ggagagghh! Oohh yeah! Nnghh….!” He groaned filling up her mouth with his seed and relishing the sight of her swallowing down every single drop. 

“Aaah!~” She sighed as soon as the cum-lubed cock left her lips leaving them glossy with seed Suddenly, all at once her lower body started bouncing up and down frenziedly with the remaining Demons fucking her body accelerating their pace in fucking her! 

“Aaaaghh! Aaaah aaahh…...ahhhhhhh!~” Grayfia moaned loudly tossing back her head with eyes closed and tongue falling out of her mouth. Her booty was shaking constantly with her cunt squelching thick splashes of vaginal fluid as the trio of Demons fucking both her ass and her pussy went into a wild frenzy of rutting. 

Her cheeks bounced up and down repeatedly making them jiggle as her tits, now risen, were busy being fondled by everyone else’s hands during this tantric fucking session. Grayfia couldn't stop wailing out in unwanted ecstasy and felt her thoughts become completely clouded as they fucked her to completion moments later ending with her bottom being pushed down onto the Demon beneath sheathing his length into her body entirely making them cum together!

“Aaaaaaaagghhh!” She hollered out and came to a thunderous climax in which her body seized up and shivered with orgasm-wrenching ecstasy. Her buttocks clenched and her pussy squeezed tightly on the Demons buried inside of her , she relished the impending flood of sperm once again filling up both her ass and her snatch with demonic tadpoles. Grayfia came hard and surrendered herself to it all feeling her body writhe about between the mass of bodies.

Everyone watched with sinister glee as she undulated wildly in orgasmic abandon right on top of the Demons that raped her good and filled her full of sperm. Once she came down from her climax she collapsed into a spent state panting tiredly as cum began pouring out of ass and her cunt in abundance. She was heaving tiredly when Asmodeus stood up looking to the crowd of other Demons behind the current group that just fucked her into submission.

“Alright then, next!~” He called out making a resounding cheer erupt from across the room as the new slew of horny demons replaced the old ones and closed in on Grayfia Lucifuge. Her score was well over two hundred at this point considering the mount of Demons she made cum in the span of several hours. 

The rest were determined to keep her here for as long as it takes, Asmodeus knew this and smiled with glee as the sounds of coitus began again alongside Grayfia’s moaning.

******

Smiling at his success and sitting atop of his gaudy throne chair Asmodeus, the High-class Devil running the biggest brothel in the Underworld, felt proud of himself for having done what he did. Sure it might mean Sirzechs fails in his retaliation attempt with the Angels, it might also  mean being horribly killed later on when, or if, he finds out what he had done to his beloved Grayfia. He sat in his chair swishing a wine glass around while his trophy girls hung on his sides wearing nothing but nipple chains and thin loose-fitting thongs around their sexual bodies. 

“What will be your request today, Master?” A silky diligent voice spoke up making him turn his head in the direction of his newest, and quite biggest attraction. The Queen Whore just broke in recently sashayed up to him wearing her usual lingerie outfit of a lost white clothing barely covering up her lady parts at all. On her long  legs were her traditional dark violet stockings, her mound scantily covered up by a thin violet thong very easy to remove. Her chest removed uncovered for the most part with her eyes lightless and looking into his face with a pleasant eager-to-please smile that made him grin.

This was Grayfia Lucifuge, former Queen of Annihilation and of Sirzechs Gremory. She was now his Queen of Whores forever serving faithfully down here in his brothel as his top girl

Asmodeus smirked and unzipped his trousers before Grayfia’s lovely eyes and pointed down to it.

“You know the drill, darling. Get to work.~” 

Grayfia nodded and proceeded to get down on her knees and work her mouth and hands on the Fallen Satan’s dick.

“Of course.” She replied with a smile and started working diligently on her owner.

  
  


End of Chapter

AN:This was been for Jiwawa, thanks for reading.


End file.
